


The Grandson

by steelblack101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelblack101/pseuds/steelblack101
Summary: What if Voldemort had a demigod grandson?The war was over, and Percy could finally get some well needed rest. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life in peace, living in the Roman town with Annabeth, occasionally visiting the rest of his friends. It was going to be a good life.Or maybe not.A new threat is brewing and it doesn't look like one that can be solved by just ignoring it.When a bunch of wizards come to Percy's house to tell him that he had yet another evil grandfather, things turn upside down. He's dragged back into the hero life by his ankles.Meanwhile Harry is also having a hard time. There's been many things on his mind this past year.-A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a personality like poisoned honey-Ron as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-Malfoy's annoying antics-The looming terror of the OWLs...and of course, the growing threat of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his newest addition to the family. A grandson named Percy.This story takes place after Blood of Olympus and during Order of the Phoenix. How will things end for The Boy Who Lived and The Savior of Olympus?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. The Dream

_Run._

That was his only thought. He had to get away as fast as he could.

A thick layer of sweat covered his back and the cold air bit into his lungs. His chest rose and fell heavily as he ran through the dark forest, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

_Faster._

_**Faster**. _

_This is no place to die._

Voldemort had threatened his family if he didn't do exactly what he said. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't just let his family die. They were the only ones left who truly loved him. His mother at least.

He did horrible things but Voldemort promised him that the only person he intended to hurt was Dumbledore and, he stupidly believed him. 

But with a snap of his fingers, Voldemort altered the course of the story. Now everything around him was falling apart, and he was the one who led the world to its downfall.

His vision was starting to get blurry but all he did was shake his head. The threat was coming closer. Now was no time for weakness.

He had to warn Harry. If there was anyone who could stop the oncoming darkness, it was the Boy Who Lived. 

A small part of him however was scared of going to Potter for help. Harry and his friends hated him. Rightfully so. Even before Voldemort blackmailed him into becoming a Death Eater, he had done cruel things. He didn't know what turned him into such a bad person but he regretted it, truly. Even so, that didn't change the fact that in Harry's eyes, _he was the villain._

_He's going to have to forgive you. This is bigger than the both of you._

He pushed himself, his calves burning. He could rest later, now there was no time. 

Then he slipped, his legs giving out underneath him.

He tried to get up but there was no point, the evil was already upon him. 

He couldn't help it. He started to cry. 

The darkness pounced and just before it devoured him, the world turned upside down.

Draco woke up, safe in his bed.

It was all a dream.

_Or was it?_


	2. Gandalf the Second

"I'm going to miss you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

I brushed her blonde curly hair out of her face with my hand, pretending we were in a top tier Hollywood romance movie. Like LaLaLand or something. I'll admit, I've watched it about five times with Piper and cried the first four. I'm secure enough in my own masculinity to admit that! Anyway, I pulled her in for a hug. "I'll miss you too my Wise Girl," I whispered, burying my face in the curve of her neck. Her hair smelled faintly of cinnamon apple shampoo and dusty books.

Finally I let her go and walked away. I was halfway between my apartment and the Delphi Food Truck when I realized I was forgetting something. I stuck my hand into my bag and rummaged around for the bracelet I bought Annabeth.

Nico gave me the idea after he saw it on Pinterest so I went out and bought a set. Whenever Annabeth or I were thinking about each other we could send a subtle but sweet message to the other. With a tap the other bracelet would light up and vibrate. It was pretty high tech so I was praying that it wouldn't blow up when Annabeth put it on her wrist. Chiron assured me that it was safe for demigods but then again he also told me that the gods didn't have anything against me and look how that turned out. I was a veteran of two wars at 17.

"Annabeth!" By the time her name had slipped from my lips it was too late. She was already inside the food truck, sitting next to one of the Stolls while the other manned the wheel.

"Bye." I said sadly as I looked down at the gift wrapped in blue packaging. It even had a bow at the top.

_I guess I'll just give it to her on Labor Day or whenever my first day off from school is._

I headed up the creaky stairs and knocked on the door. From where I stood I could smell what I guessed was cinnamon buns baking in the oven. Nothing had changed, everything seemed exactly the same as I had left it six months ago. Nothing changed, except me.

My mom opened the door and upon seeing that it was me, led me to the dinner table to have a feast in my honor. Blue food was everywhere.

Well, atleast that's what I expected. I was her favorite son after all and I had just come back from a war for crying out loud!

Instead I got this.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She yelled. "NINE MONTHS AND ALL I HEAR IS ONE PHONE CALL THAT YOU'RE ON A QUEST IN SOME DISTANT LAND! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! CHIRON TOLD ME YOU WERE IN GREECE! FIGHTING DIRTFACE! ANOTHER ONE! JUST GREAT! THE TITAN WAR WAS BETTER THAN THIS! AND YOUR NOSEBLEED ALMOST CAUSED THE END OF THE WORLD! IF YOU'D BEEN CAREFUL THAT OLD PIECE OF SCHIST WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN WOKEN UP! AND THEN YOU STAY AN EXTRA MONTH!"

I could tell she'd been practicing that, probably in the mirror. Maybe she even had Paul rate her and give her tips on how to seem more terrifying?

I couldn't wait any longer. I threw myself into her arms halfway between a very explicit description of Hera and where she can shove some things. I missed it, being held by my mom. One of the scariest thoughts I had on the Argo II was that I'd never see her again. We stood there for a while in the doorway, the neighbors must have thought we were crazy.

"Don't ever do that again Percy."

"I'm sorry."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "You should have told me you were coming, I would have made something for you. How about you go to your room and rest while I make your favorite? All right?"

"I'll help you mom." There was a lot to talk about and doing that while making blue cookies wasn't the worst way to get it all off my chest. After all, I loved blue food. While on the Argo II I even made a song. It was to the tune of Let it Go so please don't copyright me Disney.

Here goes

Blue foods everywhere on the menu tonight,  
Not a trace of red, to be seen.  
Cause blue food is for the occasion,  
Of everyday.  
Don't let them eat,  
All the cookies.  
Those are not yours cause I wanna eat them!

Blue cookies!  
Blue cookies!  
They're everywhere I see.  
Blue cookies!  
Blue cookies!  
Annabeth would kiss me...  
I don't care,  
What everyone says.  
Blue cookies are the best,  
Red always bothered me anyway.

Wow! That was Apollo worthy. I should really become a singer. I could be like the new TayTay Swift! Or Justin Beaver! (Weird name right, who'd want to be a beaver! Oh, maybe Frank!)

I told my mom the whole story, everything that happened not leaving out any details. Well... maybe a few. After all, what happened behind closed doors on the Argo II was _definitely_ not for my sweet mothers ears.

We had just taken the first batch out of the oven (lemme tell you, that smelled so good) when someone knocked on the door. Of course I couldn't even enjoy a single meal without interruptions. I didn't even want to think who it could have been, if the gods were playing another prank on me... My mom started to get up but I put up my hand. I should answer it, just in case it really was the gods playing tricks on me and sending some Gorgon's or other creepy monsters. Gorgon's would have been preferred to what I got.

Outside stood the weirdest people I've ever met, and that's saying something! A bushy man resembling Gandalf stood in the doorway. Maybe they were twins? Behind him stood three kids. One had red hair and freckles littering his face, the other, a girl, had big bushy brown hair and wide brown eyes that seemed to be observing my every move. The third, well all I can say is he looked like a mix between me and Nico, except with glasses. Mini Pernico. I think I saw a tag like that on Tumblr but I never ventured further.

Gandalf was the first to speak, "Does Perseus Jackson live here?" Uh oh. This was obviously the gods doing, it had Zeus' fingerprints all over it!

"No this is Perry Johnson."

"Really? Because that's not what I was told-"

Immediately I reached for Riptide but didn't uncap it yet. "Who sent you?" I asked. "I know you're here to kill me, blah blah blah so get on with it, but please, before you depart for Tartarus, tell me what other great and powerful entity I have to deal with." I couldn't seem to catch a break.

The three kids immediately whipped out sticks (wow, I'm so scared!) but Gandalf's look alike waved them away.

"We're not here to fight, we just want to talk." He said. Something about his voice was calming but I wasn't ready to take any chances. Old grandpa or not, if I found out he was part of another plot to inconvenience me orchestrated by the gods themselves, it would be on sight for ol' Gandalf here.

"Why should I believe that you're not another one sent to kill me?" I sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would we want to kill you?" Asked the brunette. The confusion on her face was genuine.No monster could be such a great actress. Unless they took theatre. In that case I retract my earlier statement.

"Come on in, take a seat."

I decided to play nice after accusing them of trying to murder me. Atleast I didn't uncap Riptide you know. They probably took me for a lunatic, but better a lunatic than a lunatic with a sword. That stuff could get you arrested.

"Mom! We have guests!" I yelled into the kitchen before taking a seat and offering them cookies.

Gandalf happily took one, but the three younger children didn't want any. So you're really gonna refuse my baking? I see the type of person you are.

"They're not poisonous, see." I said stuffing one in my mouth. I said it as a joke but I came to realize that they might have actually thought I was trying to poison them. That was a good start. Anyway, cautiously they took one and started nibbling at it, eyes widening in surprise.

"This is actually really good." Said the red head.

I smirked. If I had taken the deal that the gods had offered me at the end of the Battle of Manhattan I would have for sure become the god of baking. I would use my godly powers to strike down anyone who didn't preheat their oven before putting stuff in it.

My mom finally came into the living room. For a moment I had thought she took the fire escape and left me to fend for myself. She wiped the floor off her hands on her apron before reaching her hand out to Gandalf, "Good evening, I'm Sally Blofis. And you are?"

"Good evening Sally, my name is Albus Dumbledore and these are my students, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The Harry kid looked at me as if I should know him but when I didn't show any recognition, he looked relieved. Maybe he was a serial killer?

"We're here to talk about Percy's grandfather." He continued.

I choked on my cookie. Not a good way to die considering what I've been through. "What do you mean?" I asked warily. "It's been two years since he's finally been killed."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at me with big eyes and then I noticed that I said something wrong. "Wait, you didn't mean my fathers side did you?" Old grandpa shook his head.

Oops. Tough luck.

"What do you mean _finally been killed?_ Why are you happy about it and who killed him?" Asked Ron. Detective much? Sherlock would have deducted all of this by now.

I looked at my mother and she gave me the you-do-what's-best-for-you mixed with the your-fault-kid look. Deep down I knew that I was loved but sometimes her facial expressions made me doubt it.

"To answer your question, the police killed him because he killed lots of innocent lives and planned to take over the world." I said, ignoring the gasping coming from the three musketeers. Maybe less 'taking over the world' would have worked on their small mortal minds but it didn't matter. The mist would cover up their confusion any second now anyway.

But what I said was a little true, ish. I didn't lie about the killing innocent lives and planning to take over the world part. But the police, they didn't even know about the whole fiasco in New York.

"To get to the point, we're here to talk about your mothers side." Said Gandalf.

"What about Jim?" Asked my mom, confused. Jim died in a plane crash a while back.

"Jim isn't your real father, just bear with me." Answered Santa. "I know this may sound like a fib but we are wizards from the wizarding world." The three little pigs looked at me, probably expecting a reaction like OMG wizards! No way! Stop lying!

Instead they got, "Can my family get any weirder?"

They looked at me strangely but then Gandalf continued, "In our world, just like in your world, there are good and bad wizards. Your father Sally, was a dark wizard. His name was Voldemort. (I laughed at this, receiving a glare from my mom) He killed lots of people until Harry here stopped him 14 years ago. He met up with another witch," he said pointing at my mother, "That was before he turned evil. Your grandmother escaped to America, where she married Jim Jackson and your mother was born as a squib, a child born to a wizarding family with no magical capabilities. Then you were born and we've seen extreme potential in you."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I'm a wizard." I said and Gandalf nodded. I just sighed and turned to my mother, "Just when I thought my life was already too messed up." She laughed and the Harry kid glared at me, what was his problem? He must be going through it. I could sympathize with that. Truly. I gave the bitchest stares when I was going through a rough time too, just ask my boy Jason.

"You're taking it surprisingly well." Said the ginger, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Like I said, my family is already messed up."

Santa cleared his throat, "So, we're here to take Percy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He needs to be kept safe now that Voldemort might try to get him."

I couldn't help laughing. They wanted me to go to school. And one called Pigswart! Not to mention they wanted to keep me safe! This was hilarious.

"Fine." I said, pulling myself together, "I'll attend this PigFarts under one condition."

"What is it?" Santa asked.

"You cast some kind of protective barrier around my mother and step-father. I don't want them to get hurt."

Gandalf's face immediately light up with happiness. "Perseus Jackson, you really are a wonderful person. Your camp director told me a lot of wonderful things about you."

"Just Percy please." I said. "So, I'll go pack my stuff."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. The wizard thing seemed normal but the fact that this guy, Albus, knew Chiron came as a total surprise. Chiron wasn't the kinda guy to horse paddle all the way across the Atlantic Ocean only to befriend a hippie.

I locked my door, took out a drachma and formed a rainbow. Well I didn't literally form the rainbow, more like made the water form the rainbow but that's beyond the point.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows, accept my offering." I said throwing the drachma at the wonderland of skittles, after a moment I said, "Chiron Camp-Half Blood."

A shimmering image of the centaur appeared. He was having a conversation with a satyr but when he saw me he dismissed him. Poor guy, I didn't want to seem more important than him.

"Ah Percy, already calling after an hour."

"Well, seems like I got myself in some trouble. Well, to be exact I didn't get myself in trouble, more like trouble found me." I sighed. Why does this always happen?

"Tell me about it." Said Chiron, taking a seat in his wheelchair. So, I told him about the wizards.

"Percy, I'm sure Dumbledore will explain more throughly but your mission is to protect Harry. I know that you just got from war but this is a piece of cake compared to Gaea and Kronos. I want you to watch over Harry. But remember, the most important thing is that you let Harry fight the final battle. He's destined to die in the end for Voldemort to vanish. There's a twist though, and you'll have to find out about that yourself." You shoulda said spoiler alert or something.

He swiped through the connection leaving me dumbfounded. Sometimes I hated immortals. Correction, most of the time. They always dumped a bunch of information on you and then left you alone to pick up the pieces. You're immortal, it wouldn't be wasting much of your precious time if you just explained stuff to me.

I threw in another coin, "Oh Fleecy show me a solid. Annabeth Chase."

And here she was, beautiful as ever. She was sitting on her bed reading a book about norse mythology. How would I know that if I'm dyslexic you ask. It was in Greek. Now that I think about it; it kinda funny. A Norse book, in Greek. No one. Just me? Okay.

"Oh, hey SeaweedBrain. I was about to call, I need to tell you something."

Immediately my heart stopped. Was something wrong? Annabeth looked sad? Should I tell Dumbledore I'm not going and check on Annabeth instead?

"Fire away." I told her. Even though I was in a hurry, I couldn't not listen to Annabeth. That broke every good boyfriend code Piper warned me about.

She took a breath, "So, my uncle from my dads family just called. I hate him so much. He comes telling my dad that my aunt died two years ago and my cousin Magnus has been living on the streets ever since." She clutched her fists, I could see anger in her eyes. "I'm going to Boston to find him. I just can't believe he didn't tell anyone for two years! And Magnus has been living on the streets! How could he not tell us!"

"It's okay WiseGirl. Take a breath. You'll find him, and as for your uncle he's a piece of schist. When you find Magnus, do you think I could meet him?"

She smiled, "Sure SeaweedBrain. You'll like him, he's a lot like you. What did you call for?"

And so I told her about Gandalf and the three little pigs, how they wanted me to attend their school and about what Chiron told me.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you but it sounds bad for the wizards. Sure you could probably take out Voldemort quickly but I think there's a prophecy involved."

She stopped.

"I need to go Percy, promise me you'll be alright and keep yourself out of trouble."

"I'll try but trouble always finds me." I said laughing.

I swiped through the connection and quickly packed a little bag filled with things that I don't usually take to Camp, like mortal money.

I came out into the living room where my other bags were, still packed from my time at Camp Half-Blood. Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking in hushed voices but when I came in, they stopped. Probably talking about me.

"So, how are we going to get to this PigFarts?" I asked, casually.

"Apparition." Said Rumbleroar. "It's like teleportation."

Just then, my monster radar went off. And it went crazy. I heard footsteps outside the door and turned to my mother with horror, "Gorgons!"  
  



	3. Voldemorts Grandson

I was furious.

Not only did I have to stay at the Dursleys while everyone here was already planning on taking out Voldemort, it turned out Dumbledore had a nasty surprise for me.

It was the first time Dumbledore came around since he brought me here and he said that he had something important to say. For the first time, we were supposed to attend the Order of The Phoenix meeting. And it did not go well.

"What do you mean that monster has a grandson!" I roared, jumping to my feet.

"Harry, I know that you're angry..." started Dumbledore but I cut him off.

"What do you think! That little spawn of evil is a Death Eater!"

"I agree with Harry, that bloody kids got to be evil." Said Ron.

"You're being ridiculous!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley, "The poor kid might not even know he's a wizard!"

"No Molly!" Yelled Sirius, "Dumbledore is the ridiculous one! I will not let that evil child get near my godson!"

"He's a brave man that's been through a lot." Argued Dumbledore.

"Yeah, a lot." I sneered. "Like killing innocent people."

"Harry, you don't even know him. He might be the nicest person you've ever met." Said Lupin. "When you first met your own godfather you thought he was a killer. Why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt, it's what anyone deserves."

"Sirius, you shouldn't be calling him evil because of his parentage. You're a perfect example yourself, you turned out to be the exact opposite of the Black family. I know Percy's the same." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine!" Shouted Sirius. "But if that boy hurts even a single hair on Harry's head I will personally murder him!" With that he stormed off.

Two hours later we were apparating to this Death Eaters house. It was just me, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione.

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

We ended up in an alley where I saw a truck labeled Delphi Strawberry Service. Probably some kind of code name. I wondered why Dumbledore trusted this guy.

Suddenly we saw two kids emerge from the back of the truck. A girl with shocking gray eyes and blonde hair in princess curls and a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair. They were both pretty lean and muscular and had orange t-shirts that said CHB on them.

"I'm going to miss you Seaweed Brain." Said the girl, kissing the boys cheek. She was pretty but a type of scary pretty. Like, don't drool on me or I'll cut your head off pretty.

"I'll miss you too, WiseGirl." Said the guy and they hugged. They looked about seventeen or eighteen.

The guy started heading towards the building, suddenly he turns around holding two blue cookies and a huge grin on his face.

"Stolls!" He yelled, "Want some!"

At first I thought he was talking to the blonde girl, but then two identical twins, or brothers, came running up to him. They grabbed the cookies and started eating. They also had the orange t-shirt on and I saw a beaded necklace around the neck of the taller one. I looked at them again and noticed they were all wearing them. Some had more beads than the others and they seemed to be painted.

Out of no where, I saw two pies fly out of the back of he truck and hit the back of the brothers. "Hey!" They yelled in harmony as the boy and girl were laughing our heads off. They couldn't be Death Eaters could they? They seemed too happy. We probably were looking at the wrong guy. Voldemort grandson wouldn't look like that.

"Bye!" The black haired dudes yell brought me back to the ground as the truck sped off. I swear I saw a zombie driving. Oh well, I don't think I had enough sleep.

"Don't forget to IM me or else I will kick your sorry butt to Hades and back!" Threatened the blonde.

And here I was, thinking they were innocent. Who's Hades! What's IMing? It's code names again. It probably meant something like, don't forget to kill the spare or the Dark Lord will find out. But why were they so cheerful then?

"Love you too, OwlHead!" He yelled back.

We followed behind him, but well out of sight. He ran up the stairs so quickly we had to stop once to catch our breath.

"Definitely- a- Death Eater." Huffed Ron.

Hermione slapped him while I asked Dumbledore, "What's his name?"

"Perseus Jackson." Grimaced Dumbledore and we continued our trek up to the top of the stairs. Before we even got to our destination, we heard a lady's voice.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She yelled. "NINE MONTHS AND ALL I HEAR IS ONE PHONE CALL THAT YOU'RE ON A QUEST IN SOME DISTANT LAND! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! CHIRON TOLD ME YOU WERE IN GREECE! FIGHTING DIRTFACE! ANOTHER ONE! JUST GREAT! THE TITAN WAR WAS BETTER THAN THIS! AND YOUR NOSEBLEED ALMOST CAUSED THE END OF THE WORLD! IF YOU'D BEEN CAREFUL THAT OLD PIECE OF SCHIST WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN WOKEN UP! AND THEN YOU STAY AN EXTRA MONTH!"

We heard a deep breath, a lot of crying and finally the door closed. I could hear mumbling on the other side but I was puzzled.

Hermione had a weird look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out. We waited five minutes. Hermione was muttering and making mental notes to herself.

Actually I didn't know exactly, I just guessed from the concentration on her face. Finally I broke the tension, "What was that about?"

"Young Perseus will explain, but know we should probably knock and ask to see this Perseus.

Dumbledore knocked on the door and that same boy answered the door, he studied us looking bewildered. Ha! He knew why we were here!

"Does Perseus Jackson live here?" Asked Dumbledore.

Immediately he reached in to his pocket, he had to be taking out his wand. "Who sent you?" he asked warily. "I know you're here to kill me, blah blah blah so get on with it, but please, before you depart for Tartarus, tell me what other great and powerful entity I have to deal with."

What he said made no sense at all. He was talking in codes again! Me, Ron and Hermione whipped out our wands but Dumbledore waved them away.

"We're not here to fight, we just want to talk." He said.

"Unless you make us." I mumbled under my breath.

"What tells me you're not here to kill me?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow. This kid was getting on my nerves. Was he trying to act innocent, because it won't work.

"Why would we want to kill you?" Asked Hermione.

He did something unexpected. He smiled, "That, my lady, was the perfect answer." Hermione looked at him wide eyed. "Come on in, take a seat."

"Mom! We have guests!" He yelled before taking a seat and offering cookies.

I knew they were poisonous so I didn't take any when he offered all though Dumbledore did. I really don't know why he's trusting this Death Eater!

"They're not poisonous, see." He said stuffing one in my mouth. Reluctantly I took one and started nibbling at it. Eyes widening in surprise.

"This is actually really good." Said Ron.

Percy smirked. I hated him so much.

His mother finally came into the living room, "Good evening, I'm Sally Blofis. And you are?" She said while shaking hands.

"Good evening Sally, my name is Albus Dumbledore and these are my students, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I looked at him to see if he'd show any recognition but when he didn't I was relieved and my suspicion of him behind a Death Eater faded a little.

"We're here to talk about Percy's grandfather." Dumbledore continued.

Percy choked on his cookie. "What do you mean?" He asked warily. "It's been two years since he's been finally killed."

I looked at him with big eyes until he noticed he said something wrong. "Wait, you didn't mean my fathers side did you?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"What do you mean _finally been killed?_ Why are you happy about it and who killed him?" Asked Ron.

I wanted to know too. My suspicions came back. That no good Death Eater! This is proof! He killed his grandfather.

"To answer your question, the police killed him because he killed lots of innocent lives and planned to take over the world." He said, I will admit that I gasped but so did Hermione and Ron. 

Once again, my suspicions faded a little, he really seemed to be telling the truth. Unless he was a really good actor.

"To get to the point, we're here to talk about your mothers side." Said Dumbledore.

"What about Jim?" Asked Sally, confused.

"Jim isn't your real father, just bear with me." Answered Dumbledore. "I know this may sound like a fib but we are wizards from the wizarding world." I looked at Percy expecting a reaction like OMG wizards! No way! Stop lying!

Instead I got, "Can my family get any weirder?"

I looked at him strangely but then Dumbledore continued, "In our world, just like in your world, there are good and bad wizards." Dumbledore started explaining wizards to Percy I started looking around. It seemed like a normal apartment. Nice and cozy. But I knew they had to be hiding something. Maybe I did think they were innocent but I couldn't shake that feeling that they were hiding something. And then how could I not hate him if his grandfather killed my parents. Then again it wasn't his fault but still.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I'm a wizard." Asked Percy. When Dumbledore nodded he just sighed and turned to his mother, "Just when I thought my life was already too messed up." She laughed and I glared at him. My suspicion raising again.

"You're taking it surprisingly well." Said Ron.

"Like I said, my family is already messed up."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "So, we're here to take Percy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He needs to be kept safe now that Voldemort might try to get him."

Percy did the last thing I expected him to do, he started laughing.

"Fine." He finally said, "I'll attend this PigWarts under one condition."

Could I say that I was very happy. This would prove my point! I knew he couldn't be trusted, he probably wanted some secret weapon or something. "What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"You cast some kind of protective barrier around my mother and step-father. I don't want them to get hurt."

I scowled. "Perseus Jackson, you really are a wonderful person. Your camp director told me a lot of wonderful things about you." Said Dumbledore and I was not a happy camper.

"Just Percy please." He said. "So, I'll go pack my stuff."

We just sat there as Dumbledore talked with Sally. I didn't believe it. That Death Eater didn't want to protect his family, he was just acting!

And I sat there in silence, wondering if I might have been wrong.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, me, Ron and Hermione started talking about this Perseus Jackson. We stopped abruptly as he stepped back into the living room.

"So, how are we going to get to this PigFarts?" He asked, casually.

"Apparation." **(Spelling?)** Said Dumbledore . "It's like teleportation."

I was pretty sure Percy knew how to apparate. How could he not, he's a seventeen year old Death Eater.

Suddenly Percy froze and looked at his mother in horror, "Gorgons!"


	4. Bowser's Castle

I could hear them coming.

Cursed demigod stench! Do I really smell that bad?

I heard knocking and then the unmistakable voice of Euryale.

"Perseus Jackson, let us in filthy half-blood. We'll kill you sooner or later, you should know that."

It's not as if I was afraid of the gorgons too much, the worst was the fact that I had mortal guests right now.

"Mom, I'll call Blackjack and his friends. Hurry!"

She nodded and beckoned for the wizards to follow her but they wouldn't move.

"Go!" I yelled. "They're here for me! I'll handle this and get back to you."

Then, the door was thrown open. And in came, you guessed it, Stheno and Euryale.

I took Riptide out of my pocket, I was hoping to avoid a fight. That sort of thing would be investigated by the neighbors but alas, no!

"Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week just for you, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach." Said Stheno, as usual she was holding a platter full of Cheese 'n' Wieners. Just like the last time I saw her.

"Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod." Sneered Euryale.

"Aren't those the same exact lines as last time. When I was stuck between a huge drop and fighting you?"

"We decided this would give you a warm, welcoming feeling." Said Stheno before adding, "Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener."

"Explain please how you're going to kill me. You had a lot of time three months ago." I said. I was trying to give the wizards time but they wouldn't move.

"Ah, remember child, you don't have the Curse of Achilles anymore. It's going to be beautiful when we rip you to shreds!" Sneered Euryale. I decided not to point out that they didn't have their patron anymore.

"Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!" Squeaked Stheno. "I'd hate for you to die hungry."

"How's Medusa doing? Did she come back from Tartarus?" I asked, the wizards were still not moving, my mother was trying to push the three musketeers into my room where Blackjack was waiting on the fire escape with Guido and Porkpie. Then when my mom whispered something to Dumbledore he made Ron, Harry and Hermione leave with my mother. He waited and watched.

"Ah, Medusa's coming back tomorrow, I can sense it." Sneered Euryale.

"We're going to throw a surprise party! With your dead body as the main attraction! "Cheese 'n' Wiener?"

"One more question, how's Kelli? Is she back yet, I'd really like to not fight her." I said.

"Kelli, Tammi, the Minotaur, Procrustes, Joe Bob, Skull Eater, Marrow Sucker, Oreius, Agrius, Dr. Thorn, the Nemean Lion, Antaeus, Geryon, Kampê, the Lydian Drakon, Queen Sess, Sump, Torque, Ma Gasket, even Medea is back. And, your old friend Bob is back as well." Sneered Euryale.

After Dr. Thorn I stopped listening but when she said Bob, I snapped back. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Oh look, he's crying." Laughed Stheno. She's gotten really mean the past three months and I didn't like it. While she was laughing I uncapped Riptide and sliced her head off. She disintegrated on the spot.

Euryale jumped on me, I dodged but her claws scraped on me leaving blood and a scar. I stabbed her from behind. "See you in Tartarus, monsters." I muttered.

I capped Riptide and turned around to see the wizards looking at me from my bedroom door. Dumbledore was smiling ear to ear but the rest had their mouths hanging open.

"What was that?" Stuttered Hermione.

I ignored her and instead took some ambrosia and nectar out of my bag. I poured a little bit of nectar on my cut, which quickly closed. I ate some ambrosia, I tasted blue cookies and pancakes. Then I put everything away and turned around to seem them still looking at me.

"Bloody hell." Muttered Ron.

"Why did they want to kill you!" Shouted Harry.

"Ah Harry, that goes _way_ back to when I was 12." I shuddered at the memory of killing Medusa.

"That was something." Said Dumbledore, I forgot he was there.

"We should hurry, I don't know why they're here but it can't be good." I wasn't worried, I just didn't want to answer questions.

"Grab your bags and hold onto my arm." Said Dumbledore. I looked at him strangely but did as he said, but not before hugging my mom.

"It'll be okay, you know I've survived way worse."

"I know, just remember to IM me and stay safe."

I grabbed Santa's arm in one hand and my bags in the other, one second I see my mother waving then I was surrounded by light. It was a lot like shadow traveling but shocker! I wasn't surrounded by shadows. Like you couldn't have already guessed that.

We landed in front of a dark, Nico styled haunted house. It kind of looked like Hades gave it a full makeover.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were on there knees breathing deeply. I was fine except for a small head ace.

"Well, let's go!" I said and made my way towards the house. I turned around to see everyone staring at me. What, did I have something on my face?

"How-how did you know it was there?" Asked Hermione.

"Um, I can see it?" It turned out as more of a question than an answer.

"Let's go now, ask questions later." Dumbledore said, eyeing me with amusement. What?

We entered the house and shocker again! It looked just as bad on the inside if not worse. Mold was peeling off the walls. The curtains were alive and looked as if they were trying to murder me.

I heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

"This is what Nyx's palace would look like after giants made a living in it." I muttered to myself but Hermione heard and gave me a strange look.

An old, plump lady hurried out into the hall. "Oh, you must be Jackson, it's wonderful to see you." She whispered.

She turned to Dumbledore and whispered gently, "The meetings about to start, Sirius isn't happy." Dumbledore nodded and gestured for us to follow.

We walked into a large kitchen, it looked like the meeting room with a large table and chairs all around. To be honest, Drew would have a stroke in here. It looked worse than my cabin after not cleaning it for a week.

Around the table sat people. Not as much people as a counselors meeting would hold in the Bog House but there were still people. Hm, wonder what's going on at camp right about now.

"This is Perseus Jackson, he's going to be Harry's bodyguard." Said Dumbledore. This was met with yells of outrage.

-"How can you trust him!"

-"He's Voldemort grandson!"

-"Death Eater!"

-"My godson will not be in the company of this spawn of evil!"

-"Stop judging him so harshly!"

-"His grandson is VOLDEMORT!"

-"And your from a family of Blacks!"

-"CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Everyone turned to me, the staring made me uncomfortable.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to protect Harry from the V-dawg. And that's what I'm going to do. Why would I want to work with someone who kills for _fun._ Whoever kills an innocent life may as well have killed themselves and all of humanity _."_ I said.

Silence.

Total absolute silence.

I would like to say that I tried really hard on that little speech. Annabeth would be proud. It kind of just popped into my head out of no where.

"I believe him." Said a familiar voice from the shadows. "Percy is a good man and always has been."

That's when I saw the all too familiar face of Severus Snape.

"Sevy!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Call me stupid. Call me an idiot. Call me a Seaweed Brain, but Sev was my bro since I came to camp. He only comes during the summers because he had to teach a private school but he never mentioned Hogwarts!

Everyone stared at us with surprise and obvious discomfort. Harry and Ron were glaring at us but I just shrugged it off. They were probably jealous of my super awesome best friend.

Severus started laughing which seemed to surprised everyone even more.

"It's good to see you, Percy. How's camp?" He asked.

I put my hands on my hips, "As if you don't know! But after Dirt face everything is fine, Gleeson and Mellie had a child, Chuck. Clarisse's the godmother. Frank and Hazel went back home, Frank's working with Reyna." I sighed, "And Repair Boy's down."

If you noticed I tried to use code words. Home means Camp Jupiter, Dirt face means Gaea, Frank working with Reyna means Franks praetor. Repair Boy down means, Leo's dead... Piper and Jason are still looking after Nico said there was something different about it, but I lost hope.

Severus patted me on the back sympathetically and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "How about introductions."

-"Sirius Black."

-"Mad-Eye Moody."

-"Molly Weasley."

-"Arthur Weasley."

-"Tonks, just Tonks."

-"Remus Lupin."

"You're a werewolf." I noted. He looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Eh, I can tell your kind apart. Had some experiences with your kind, they don't like me. I've learned to watch out."

-"Fred."

-And George."

"Weasley." Finished two identical twins at the same time. I think they're twins, you never know. The Stolls aren't twins and they look identical.

"No, you're Fred." I said pointing to the one who introduced himself as George. "And you're George." I pointed at the one who introduced himself as Fred.

"How did you know?" They asked at the same time, more pleased than shocked.

"Experience." I said simply.

"You wanna be our prank partner?" Asked George wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

They smiled at me and I got a nauseous feeling. It'd be like the Stolls 2.0. If they met, Doomsday would come early.

"Harry, Ron. Perseus will be sleeping in your room. Could you please show him the way." Said Molly, but it sounded like more of a command.

Ron groaned and Harry snarled at me, "Follow me."

Little bit harsh, don't you think.

I followed Ron and Harry past long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which I supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, we started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed me that the heads be longed to elf-like creatures. All of them had the same rather snout like nose.

Fun! Those elves must be having the time of their lives.

We had reached the second landing, Harry crossed the dingy landing with me and Ron right behind him, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpent's head, and opened the door.

The room had a gloomy feeling to it. It had a high ceiling and three twin beds. Two trunks already lay next to two of the beds, with their contents thrown all over. Drew would not approve.

"It looks," I tried to find the right word but gave up and just said, "Like the room of a thousand year old vampire princess. She lived with her zombie friends, and some ghosts. Maybe we could throw in some other creature, like a dead cat."

I looked back to see a smile tugging on Harry's lips. Score!

I threw my bags next to my bed and started unpacking. Once I was done I turned around to find out that I was cornered.

Ron, Harry and Hermione.


	5. Guilty Until Proven Otherwise

When Percy started unpacking, me and Ron backed out of the door and ran to Ginny's room.

On the beds sat Hermione and Ginny. We walked up to them and Hermione sighed. She had a book in her lap. "I've looked through every Magical Creature book that I have. Nothing. I can't find those weird ladies."

"Did you see how he murdered them? He has to be a dark wizard." Said Ron.

"He doesn't seem like one, he seems.... kind." Said Ginny.

I snorted, "He's probably pretending. That no good Death Eater."

"Harry, he can't be one. Dumbledore trusts him. And I could see it in his eyes. As if he's looked into the depths of hell itself. That isn't something you can pretend."

"Ginny, you're only saying that because you think he's hot!" Accused Ron.

"Not true!"

"True! I won't let you go with a Death Eater!"

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione. "Let's check if he has the Dark Mark."

"Hermione, you're brilliant." I said, "Let's go prove he's a Death Eater!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm telling you guys, he's not. But does anyone listen to me around here."

Everyone ignored her and we went to mine and Ron's room. Percy was mumbling something under his breath. I heard the words _Annabeth, kill_ and _her._

I sucked in my breath. He was planning on killing someone! That's more proof he's a murderer! I knew it!

We cornered him and waited. He finally turned around and stared at us, a grin started forming on his lips.

"Ah, I knew you'd have some questions."

"What were those things?!" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, them. Those were some of my old friends. They're called gorgons."

"You killed them!" I accused.

Percy burst out laughing. He was getting on my nerves. "One, they were trying to kill me and you guys. Two, I didn't kill them."

"Oh, so they just apparated when you speared them!" Said Ron.

"No, my sword is special. It doesn't kill them, just sends them to prison. But they always come back."

I glared at him, not believing a single word.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Asked Ron.

"Why?" Percy seemed suspicious.

"Uh-um, just wondering." Said Ron, trying to act smooth.

Percy was about to say something when Dumbledore saved him. Crap!

"Percy, I'd like to talk to you." He called from the other side of the door.

Percy seemed relieved and I felt anger blaze inside me. He had to be evil!

We left the room, and made our way back to Ginny's and Hermione's bedroom. I was tempted to eavesdrop on Dumbledore and Percy but Hermione pulled me away.

We talked more about Percy until Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. As we went downstairs, I saw Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin sealing the door. The others must have just left.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Dears, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here —"

CRASH

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, turning to look behind her.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over —"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech.

The moth-eaten velvet curtains had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, I thought I was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured — then I realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, I had ever seen in my life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell too.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —"

Tonks apologized over and over again, at the same time dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all the other portraits with her wand. Then Sirius came charging out of the room next door.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said shut up!" Roared Sirius but the lady wouldn't shut up.

Then Percy emerged from the stairs, he took out his pen, the same pen he killed the gorgon things with.

"Let me handle this." He said calmly. He uncapped the pen and it turned into a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

He slashed at Sirius's mother, leaving a deep cut through her left eyebrow and ear. She immediately stopped screaming and whimpered. Her eyes showing terror as Percy returned the sword to pen form.

Everyone was silent, even the other portraits.

Percy noticed the awkward silence, "Dinner sounds nice."

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

We all sat down to eat.

"So, where you from Percy?" Asked Lupin.

I noticed pain and fright in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Percy must have caught it too. I'm guessing he knows about Percy Weasley because he quickly said, "Call me Perseus."

Lupin finally noticed what he did wrong and Mr and Mrs. Weasley looked at Percy gratefully.

"Well then, _Perseus."_ Said Bill. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Long Island, New York." He said after swallowing some lamb stew. "This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Perseus."

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius and said, "I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.

"The curtains in there are full of doxies too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Said Sirius. I noticed the sarcasm behind his words but Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.

Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beaklike protuberance like Snape's, shrank to something resembling a button mushroom, and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because after a while Hermione and Ginny started requesting their favorite noses.

Percy, Fred and George were talking in hushed tones, smirking every now and then. Probably planning on pranking someone. I didn't know how the twins trusted Percy so much, they didn't see he was a Death Eater.

Finally Percy spoke.

"Harry, you're going to need to tell me about that dementor attack."

Me and Ron jumped up.

"Why would be tell you that?" Said Ron, glaring at Percy.

"Calm down, if I'm going to go to this hearing I need to know all the facts." He said calmly but I could see a small fire of anger in his eyes.

His words were met with a yell of outrage from Sirius.

"Who said you would be going to the hearing with my godson! You filthy Death Eater!" He roared.

Silence.

I could see the small light in Percy's eyes had turned into a forest fire. The ground started to rumble and the sink exploded. Percy's voice was ice cold, slicing through me.

"Do not accuse me without facts. Just because my grandfather was evil doesn't mean I am. Did you ever think that the small little boy in front of you has seen more blood shed and war than you ever had. Don't you think that small little boy has enough of it and just wants some peace." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Thought so." And with that he walked away, up the stairs. The trembling of the ground getting fading away until it was gone.

For a while everyone was silent until Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Sirius! Leave the poor boy alone! What did he ever do to you!" She said, infuriated. Her eyes were burning.

"It's more of a fact that he's there." He said and left. His words sending chills down my spine.

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

When me and Ron came into our room, Percy was sitting on his bed.

"Sorry about Sirius, he's just worried about the whole Voldemort thing and wants to blame someone." I said with fake sympathy. Mrs. Weasley made me and Ron go apologize to Percy for what Sirius said.

"And he decided to blame me." He scowled.

As I walked towards my bed, I saw Percy was holding something that resembled a book. The cover was decorated in seashells and in big, swirly letters, it said _forever._

Cheesy.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the book in his hands.

"Oh this, it's a scrapbook." He said, surprised that I was talking to him. I was surprised too but what he said before, kind of gave me a different perspective on him.

"Can I see it?" I asked. Ron came over to my side as Percy reluctantly gave me the 'scrapbook.'

I looked at the front cover closely, it was pretty. Under the big swirly _forever_ was something in another language.

"What language is that?" I asked pointing at the word.

"Greek, I'm dyslexic so everything written in English is then translated to Greek." I nodded.

The first page had one name written on it. _Annabeth._ It was decorated with hearts and roses and other romantic stuff.

The next page was decorated with pictures of Percy and another girl. She was pretty, I'm not going to lie. She had blonde, princess curls and startling gray eyes with tanned skin.

I saw a picture of them kissing underwater, kissing on a train, snuggling and kissing under a mistletoe. There was a lot of kissing and holding hands. A lot of the pictures were painted.

The next page had a map of what I assumed to be New York. There was a pin stuck in the middle with a heart and words, _we met._ Along with a date.

The next page was all about the first date. Another page had little 'open when' cards on it. I didn't look inside because I though that would be invading private property. There was a lot of sappy stories that I didn't care to look twice at.

I flipped through the pages. The names would change and so would the theme. _Grover. Thalia. Tyson. Nico. Racheal. Beckendorf. Silena. Luke. Jason. Piper. Leo. Frank. Hazel. Zoe. Bob. Damon. Bianca. Mom. Paul. Will. Reyna. Ella. Juniper. Hedge. Chuck. Clarisse. Calypso. Stolls. Butch. Carter. Sadie. Cecil. Chris. Clovis. Drew. Katy. Lee. Lou. Malcolm. Jake. Michael. Ethan. Nyssa. Dakota. Gwen. Octavian._ And so on.

"Nice." I said.

Percy just took it without a word and stored it back in his bag.

"Thanks, my friend Racheal made it. She painted those pictures."

Me and Ron went to bed. I had a weird dream.

_Percy was dangling over a cliff holding the blonde girl._

_"No escape," said a voice in the darkness below. "I go to Tartarus, and you will come too."_

_The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping the girl from falling. He was barely holding on to the ledge._

_The boy with black hair that I saw in Percy's scrapbook, Nico, leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. A girl was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her, they'd never make it in time._

_"Percy, let me go," Croaked Percy's girlfriend. "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort. And I could see hopelessness in his eyes._

_"Never," Percy said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But—"_

_"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

_"I—I will."_

_Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess."_

_Percy looked tired and was covered in blood. Then I knew what was going to happen._

_"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

_"As long as we're together," said Annabeth._

_Nico and the girl were still screaming at the top of there lungs. Screaming for help._

_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness below._

I woke up shaking. I didn't know if what he saw was real, but I gained some trust towards the grandson of Voldemort.


	6. Beauty Queen

The next morning, Piper was coming over and we'd be talking to Harry about the hearing. But there was one problem, nobody but me and Dumbledore knew about Pipers visit. I didn't think Sirius would be too happy.

I got up and saw that Harry must have gone down stairs, Ron was still snoring, fast asleep.

I went downstairs for breakfast, Harry and Molly were the only ones up.

"Good Morning Molly, Harry." I called as I made my way towards Mrs. Weasley. "What's cooking?"

She looked surprised that I was talking to her, even a little fearful. Then I remembered about yesterday. How I made the sink explode and the Earth tremble.

"Sorry about yesterday." I said, I wanted to have these people trust me after all.

"Oh dear, sorry about what?"

"My behavior, I shouldn't have left like that. It's bad manners after all." They didn't know I caused the little 'event.' That made things a lot simpler although I was pretty sure they suspected me.

"Oh, it's alright Perseus. Sirius shouldn't have accused you like that." Said Molly, smiling at me. I liked her, she reminded me of my mother. Gentle, but can be harsh. Always kind to those who she thinks deserve it.

"How about I help you prepare breakfast." I smiled, grabbing some 'ingredients' for pancakes. Surprisingly they had blue food coloring.

In case you want to try my fabulous cooking, I'll tell you my recipe. Aboard the Argo II, pancakes have become my specialty. I call them

PERCY'S DAM BLUE, GREEK YOGURT PANCAKES.

8 ounces of Greek yogurt, best if made by Hermes himself.  
7 tablespoons of beautiful flour, Demeter's specialty.  
1 tablespoon of sugar, remember kids. A.... SPOONFUL OF SUGAR HELPS THE MEDICINE GO DOWN!  
1 teaspoon of baking powder. Is Apollo here? Or is it just me.  
1⁄2 teaspoon of salt. Why are monsters so salty?  
2 large eggs. Dragon eggs are the best, but that's just cruel.  
1⁄2 teaspoon of vanilla extract. Sweet as Annabeth.  
AND  
LOTS OF BLUE FOOD COLORING!

Place Greek yogurt in a medium bowl. Add flour, sugar, baking powder and salt. Stir together very gently. GENTLY AS CAN BE! Stop short of the mixture being totally combined as to add texture.

Whisk eggs in a separate bowl. Add vanilla to eggs and stir to combine. Pour egg mixture into the Greek yogurt-flour mixture. Stir together gently. Add blue food coloring. Stir again.

Pour the batter onto a griddle sprayed with cooking spray, ¼ cup at a time. Cook for 1 to 1 1/2 minutes, then flip the pancakes. Cook for another 45 seconds and remove to plate. Repeat with the remaining batter.

I learned that from Leo. Just saying.

So, after making my famous blue pancakes. I ate some of them. Not all, just about a fifth of the whole stack. The stack was huge.

Molly used some kind of spell so that after I finished baking about fifteen batches, I could stack all of them together. 80 pancakes high! That left Harry dumbfounded, as well as anyone else who just so happened to walk in.

Once the important people were seated, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Arthur, I decided to mention Piper's visit.

"My friend, Piper's coming. She's going to help with the hearing. She should be here any minute now." I said casually while eating my pancakes.

"WHAT!" Screeched Sirius.

"She's gonna come t-" I started but was interrupted by a doorbell.

"That's her." I said smiling.

The next second I heard the door open, followed by Mrs. Black's screams of HALFBREED! BLOODY DISGRACE! HALF-BREEDS AND MUD-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS ALL IN THE SAME HOUSE! MY HOUSE OF NOBLE BLACK! SHAME ON YOU SIRIUS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR BELOVED MANOR!

A slam of a door, Lupins yell, and Remus came into the kitchen followed closely by Piper.

"Dumbledore told me." He explained after seeing Sirius' accusing glare.

"Seaweed Brain!" Said Piper upon seeing me. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. For the last month we've become really good friends. With Leo's death, we became pretty close. Not like me and Annabeth close, or Piper and Jason close or Frank and Hazel close. Not even Piper and Leo close, just like Leo and Frank close. No romance, do not worry. Wise girl is my one and only and I'm pretty sure Piper feels the same way about Jason.

Ok I'm getting off topic. What I'm trying to say is that Leo's death has been hard on Piper, so I've _tried_ filling in as him. I know I'm nothing like Leo but I've tried.

"Hey Beauty Queen." I said. Then I noticed she was crying. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Kelp Head," she sobbed, "Repair Boy's returned! We've got a message. He came back with Calypso and Festus!"

SHOCKED!

That's all I could think.

"That's great!" I said. "How did you manage to find the time to come though?"

"Miss Metal Detector and Fai went back to help Reyna. Koala Man has a lot of _stuff_ to worry about now that he's in charge. Death Breath and Sparky have to help their fathers with things... Owl Face went to Boston and McShizzle's with Calypso. They said something about a repair shop."

"Eh em." Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I was greeted with not many friendly faces when I turned around. Oh! I forgot about introductions.

"Oh, this is Piper McLean, daughter of A-" I stopped, an elbow was jammed straight into my rib cage.

"Daughter of who?" Asked Ron with an accusing glare.

"Tristan McLean." Said Piper smoothly, nice save. "But I don't like to mention it, unlike Aquaman over here." She glared at me, a cold glare.

"Ya, sorry. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm here to help with this hearing." Piper said smiling.

"How exactly are you going to help Harry?" Asked Sirius glaring at Piper.

"She can be very convincing." I laughed, an image of Piper charm speaking Sirius into doing stupid things in my mind.

"Oh really?" He mocked. "How is being _convincing_ going to help Harry?"

"Ah, never doubt McLean, it will end with your death."

Cue the gasp from Hermione.

"I demand you to stand up and start singing... hm... the duck song. And dance."

Oh this was gonna be good, I could feel myself wanting to stand up and start singing but Pipers voice was directed at Sirius. Immediately he stood up. And...

I don't wanna be a chicken,  
I don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt.  
na na na na na na na na na na na na

I don't wanna be a chicken,  
I don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt.  
na na na na na na na na na na na na

I don't wanna be a chicken,  
I don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt.  
na na na na na na na na na na na na

I burst out laughing. The best thing was Sirius' dancing. It was brilliant, bloody brilliant as the brits would say. He was getting down low, shaking that rear end. He was an awesome dancer I gotta admit.

"Stop." Laughed Piper after the hundredth repeat. "You still doubt that I could convince these wizards to let Harry go?" She asked, a smirk was playing on her face.

"Oh, no." Said Bill, horrified.

"How did you do that?" Asked the twins in union.

"Ah, just a little gift I have." She smiled.

"Come, I'll take you to your room." Said Remus, looking at Piper weirdly. He reached for Pipers bag but I stopped his hand. "I'll take it, she probably filled it with rocks."

I was half right. I could feel, literally feel all the weapons in Pipers bag.

We went up the long, spiraling staircase. The gray, old wood creaking beneath our feet. A smell of death in the air as we passed the severed fairy heads, they were beautiful. So gorgeous, I just love Death. Actually, Thanatos isn't that bad looking.

We stopped at the end of the hall of the second floor, there stood a door. It was cleaner than the rest and when we went in, I saw two twin beds with books thrown across one and magazines across the other.

"Oh excuse me." Lupin pointed at one of the beds, muttered some weird words that I didn't get and with a pop! another bed popped out of thin air.

"Nice." I said.

"Thanks Remus. See you later I guess." Said Piper as Lupin was leaving.

"So, what does the letter look like? Do you have it? Can I see?" I asked eagerly.

Piper opened her bag and after a lot of looking around, she took out a scroll. "Here, open it."

I unrolled the scroll, the paper felt ancient. It had a nice smell to it, like roses in the spring. On the inside there was a hologram. It looked like an Iris message but instead of talking at the same time, it was recorded and sent.

_Leo was on Festus with a familiar face behind him. Someone I never thought I'd see again._

_"Hey guys!" Said Leo smiling, "Sorry to say that I'm alive. I took that potion and all that stuff but the important part is that I found Calypso!"_

_She smiled and waved. "Anyway," continued Leo, "We'll visit for a while in about a month or so but me and Calypso are going to visit around the world. Then we'll open our own repair shop. Hugs and kisses from McShizzle!"_

The scroll bound back together.

"Wow." I breathed, "That's great!"

"You should have seen Jason." Laughed Piper, "He started crying with joy."

I burst out laughing. "Like you weren't."

"Shut up Jackson." She said punching me in the arm.

Silence fell as me and Piper heard something on the other side of the door. A thump, a shriek and a knock.

I had my hand in my pocket, Piper was reaching for Katoptris. "Come in." I called. To my relief Fred and George popped their heads in.

"Come on-"

"-we're cleaning-"

"-and you're helping."

They finished together reminding me too much of the Stolls.

"Ya we're coming." Replied Piper grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the stairs of doom.

"Oh, thank you children. We're going to need some help over here. Theses doxies just don't want to leave."

I didn't know what doxies were but I was pretty sure they weren't cute, fuzzy little animals. Like a poodle. Or Mrs. O'Leary.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

She walked around the positioned kids and gave them each a bottle. That included me and Piper.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

She carefully positioned herself along side everyone else, raised her bottle. "Squirt!"

I started spraying at random. I'm not a child of Apollo nor a Hunter of Artemis so my accuracy wasn't the best but I managed.

Suddenly a giant doxy flew out of the curtains, shiny beetle like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairylike body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Disgusting. I sprayed it square in the face and it feel on the floor with a loud _thump._

This went on for about two hours until finally all the little demon baby bats were put to sleep. A deep sleep.

"So," I said after we were done, "Would it be possible to maybe, go on a little run?"

"Um, sure." Said Mrs. Weasley. "If you want, just don't get lost and come back for lunch."

"Thanks. Come on Piper."

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

"So, you're supposed to help this Harry guy." Said Piper. We were out running, sitting stuck in a mansion is not good for my ADHD.

"Protect him and all that jazz. Dumbledore knows Chiron but I don't think anyone else does. Except for Severus."

"Oh how's he doing?" She asked, "I haven't seen him since after the freeing Hera quest."

"He's fine, you'll get to as him soon. But Pipes, I need help here."

"What is it?" She asked, something weird in her eyes.

"I don't think they trust me but, on the other hand my bloodline murdered Harry's parents." I smiled.

"That's a very lame joke." She pointed out, "But, you just need to gain their trust."

"Easy said, hard do. Try making friends with wizards who want to skin you alive!"


	7. Everyone Loves Pipes and Stories

The new girl, Piper, was pretty. I've got to admit that. The way her hair was braided with feathers and her eyes changed color. But I didn't like the way she charmed Sirius. Perseus claims he never knew about magic and here comes his friend, obviously cursing Sirius.

But she was pretty.

I'm pretty sure I saw her in Percy's scrapbook but I can't be sure. They seemed to be talking in codes. I still remembered exactly what they said.

"Hey Beauty Queen." Percy said. He noticed she was crying. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Kelp Head," she sobbed, "Repair Boy's returned! We've got a message. He came back with Calypso and Festus!"

"That's great!" Percy said. "How did you manage to find the time to come though?"

"Miss Metal Detector and Fai went back to help Reyna. Fai has a lot of _stuff_ to worry about now that he's in charge. Death Breath and Sparky have to help their fathers with things... Owl Face went to Boston and McShizzle's with Calypso. They said something about a repair shop."

I didn't understand a single bit of it. When Piper and Percy went on a run, me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went up to the girls room to talk.

"I don't like this." Said Hermione casually, "Why would Dumbledore be letting them come to stay with us? Do you think that Piper girl cursed him the way she cursed Sirius?"

"It didn't seem like a curse," argued Ginny, "Her voice just seemed powerful, sweet."

"Yes, that spawn of evil has a sweet voice, sure." Said Ron.

"I agree with Ron and Hermione. Sorry Ginny but that seems really unlikely. But you have to hear this, last night I had a weird dream..." I told them about Percy and the Annabeth girl hanging over the cliff and falling into the deep hole.

"Bloody hell." Muttered Ron after I finished.

"It can't be real." Said Hermione after a moment of silence. "It just can't be, you couldn't have looked into his memory that's for sure, and he never talked about anything like that so it can't be real. You must have just seen a picture of that girl and boy somewhere which then influenced your weird dream. That's the only explanation."

"Or maybe..." Started Ginny but she was interrupted by Fred and George apparating into the room.

"So-"

"What do you-"

"Think about-"

"The new people?"

"Sketchy, weird, mysterious, dark, evil and definitely Death Eaters." Replied Ron.

"What do you think about them? Do you think they could be death eaters?" I asked.

"Naw," said George popping a chocolate frog into his mouth, "they have too much humor to be Death Eaters."

"We talked with them and they told us all these stories about a summer camp they go to and all the pranks they've pulled on the other campers." Continued Fred.

"When did you talk with them?" Asked Ginny.

"Just now, we walked on them fighting."

"Like real, punch and kick fighting."

"They said they were training."

"They do it all the time as a safety method."

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

Hermione looked deep in thought as we went down for breakfast the next day. She kept shooting glances at Piper across the table.

Percy and Piper were telling a story to Fred, George and Ginny but the whole table was listening.

"While we were sailing towards Greece, we were attacked by these pirates. Their leader was this guy named something like Golden Dude. I grabbed a pipe from the railing but he disarmed me so fast I couldn't even see it. We were all captured and they started to rob us. What he didn't know was that I still had my sword. Piper and another one of my friends, Hazel, started thrashing around to distract him giving me an opening to attack. But again he moves so fast and disarms me.

"Thing is, he was crazy in the head. He claimed that he was the legendary 'Chrysaor' from Greek Mythology so I used that as an advantage. I learned a lot about Greek legends in school so I told him that our captain was Dionysus. In the myth of Chrysaor, him and his team captured the god Dionysus and tried to rob him, this ended in Dionysus turning them all into dolphins.

"Golden Dude didn't believe me that Dionysus was our captain, but his crew became nervous as I pulled out a Diet Coke from a nearby cooler. 'Behold!' I shouted at them. 'The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!' I told them that it was Dionysus driving Hazel and Piper mad, that's why they were thrashing around."

Piper then continued the story. "While Golden Dude was trying to restore order to his crew, miraculously a dolphin jumped up onto our deck. I saw it and signaled to Percy and my friend Leo who's really good with mechanics. Percy then shouted at the pirates. "Save yourselves!" He warned. "It is too late for us!"

"Then he gasped and pointed to the spot where Frank, another friend, was hiding. "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!" When nothing happened Percy repeated, "I _said,_ Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin." Frank finally understood what was going on.

"He stumbled out of nowhere, making a big show of grabbing his throat. "Oh, no," he said, like he was reading from a teleprompter. "I am turning into a crazy dolphin.

"Earlier Leo had put a type of machine next to Frank. He pressed a button and smoke flew out and covered everything. Frank switched places with the dolphin at that time. It seemed as if the dolphin knew what we were doing. Earlier it was staring at us calmly, not at all bothered that it was on the deck of a ship, then when the smoke left it started thrashing and screeching at the attackers. I swear it winked at me!

"During the whole time, Leo had broken everyone's bounds and supplied weapons. The pirate crew ran away in terror and seeing as he was surrounded, Golden Dude ran away and jumped into the sea where he probably drowned."

"Wow," breathed Bill, "A crazy pirate that's afraid of Diet Coke. That's something alright."

"There were also the monkeys that stole our stuff." Said Piper

"The guy with the smelly feet and turtle pet." Added Percy

"The ice lady,"

"And the ninja ladies."

"We had some run ins with not so friendly werewolves, "

"And a dude with one eye that had very ugly sheep."

"The flooding room."

"And a sorceress turned me into a guinea pig."

"Too much adventures for my liking." Finished Piper, laughing. "Just give me a break. Now excuse us, Harry, when you're done come up to your room. We need to talk about this Hearing."

They left with Hermione scowling at them. I've never seen her this distrusting. She believes in giving people chances. I didn't like it either but Mrs. Weasley was looking at me.

"Coming." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

I quickly finished my pancakes and ran up to the room I shared with Ron and Percy.

They we already in there, talking in hushed voices but when they saw me, they stopped immediately.

I raised a questioning eyebrow but they ignored me and instead Piper patted spot next to her, gesturing for me to sit down. Reluctantly I walked towards them and sat on the bed in between Piper and Percy.

"Now talk." Said Piper, "Give me all the facts, everything that happened that night."

So I told them all about the dementor attack. They listened intently and didn't interrupt. After I finished they gave each other this weird look of concern, but it vanished so quickly I didn't know if it was real.

"So, this Ministry is going to try to kick you out of school but we need to prove you innocent. I think I know what to do." She got up and started walking out the door.

"If you want to come with us-" Percy started but I cut him off. "I'll come."

True, I didn't trust them all the way but I really wanted to know what they were doing.

"Can Hermione and Ron come?"

Percy looked at Piper and she nodded, "Yes but make it quick. I want this over with."

I ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the girls room. Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed voices.

"They might have done something to him, Hermione."

"I don't trust them but Percy has a weapon. We have to sneak in there."

"Guys I'm right here." I said, startling them.

"Bloody hell, we were worried 'bout you mate." Ron popped a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I'm going somewhere with Piper and Percy and I was wondering if you could come with me."

"Sure Harry," said Hermione, "Of course we'll go."

"Where to?" Asked Ron with a mouthful of chocolate.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "They just said that we're going somewhere."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They obviously didn't want to go but were going to for me. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

"Don't talk rubbish Harry! Of course we're going!" Hermione stated furiously.

"Come on, I need to tell mum or else she'll kill me." Said Ron.

After telling Mrs. Weasley that we were going somewhere, we went into the living room where Percy and Piper were already waiting.

"Come on let's go outside." Said Piper, "Percy's got a friend."

Percy smiled and went out the door, whistled, and after a few awkward moments, a Pegasus swooped in.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Hermione, "I thought those were extinct."

"Ya well, in America they're pretty common. I didn't know I was a wizard but I knew I could do magic stuff when I lost control. And somehow I learned how to talk to horses."

The Pegasus whined something and Percy burst out laughing.

"What'd he say, mate?" Asked Ron.

"Oh just an inside joke. Anyway, who wants to take a ride?"


	8. Poor Ron

━━━━━━━☆Percy☆━━━━━━━

I took them for a ride.

When I mean "a ride" I mean we flew about 30 seconds and Ron threw up.

Right behind us.

It was like, I don't know, a barf rainbow, shooting out of Blackjacks behind.

It hit Guido in the face.

He was not a happy pony let me tell you that much.

While he was yelling at me while I tried to wipe it off with Ron's magic scarf, Porkpie couldn't stop laughing.

" _Hehawhehawhehawhehawhehawhehawehawhehawhehawhehawhehawhehaw"_

Honestly, it wasn't that funny.

Ok maybe it was.

But poor Ron was so red it even hurt me.

"I puked on a horse. I should not fly. I puked on a horse. Merlins beard I'm not gonna have any friends."

"Chill man, happens to the best of them. I still remember when Frank was flying with me for the first time."

Oh the memory brought joy to my face. Macho Frank, puking off of Blackjack, then turning to a small adorable little puppy, and falling off. Oh you should have seen it. Hilarious I tell ya.

Piper laughed. "I remember too well! Poor Frank, he must have been so embarrassed. It was in front of Hazel and Leo too. Leo still hasn't let it go."

"I think we can keep going. We'll be there shortly."

We arrived.

And guess what.

We had a nice welcome party.

The Minotaur was invited.

We landed.

And we were charged.

Then circled.

By hundreds of thirsty looking beasts.

Just a day in the life of a demigod.

I know boring right.

I really hope you kids know I'm being sarcastic.

You guys seem to love the idea of being demigods, it's like you _want_ to die.

"Don't move." I said, "I've got a plan."

Truth be told, I didn't.

""Is it a good one?" Asked Piper and I turned around to stare at her.

"I said I had a plan Piper! Gods."

"Gods as in multiple gods?" Asked Hermione behind us, staring at me and Piper.

"Hell Hermione! Now is not the time!" Yelled Harry, whipping out his wand.

"Right." She mumbled taking hers out too.

"Blackjack, take these three away, me and Piper'll stay. Then fly to camp and tell Chiron what happened."

"No we're staying!" Said Harry and Hermione together, reacting like one brain.

"Ya well last time I checked I was your protector. Tell Dumbledore that Jason Grace is a fine piece of ass. He'll understand what it means."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Back off, you've got Annabeth. You've been stealing my boyfriend non stop."

Harry was about to object when Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie scooped up the trio and flew up into the air, but for some reason they wouldn't leave, they just flew in circles above us like hungry vultures.

"Wha-" I started but Piper cut me off, "No time for that, I think they've had enough waiting."

Wait, why were the monsters waiting for the trio to leave before attacking us. We all could have been dead long ago.

The monsters swarmed around us, and while attacking, we decided to have a nice converstaion because I felt like it. Deal with it. I'm cool.

"Jackson, if you survive tell Jason I love him."

"You do the same for me."

"Last time I checked he was my boyfriend not yours. I swear, Nico is straighter than you two."

"I meant Annabeth, but tell Jason too, and Grover."

"Well, if that doesn't happen, see you in the Underworld."

"Do you think I'll make it to Elysium? Like, I'm a son of Poseidon, I'm going to be judged in front of sons of Zeus. We may be related but there's some chemistry."

"I think in that situation Hades would do something, or your dad would come down there. Scratch that, Annabeth would come demanding you be placed in the highest, most luxurious place on the Underworld."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"You're gonna have it easy, Jason's a son of Zeus."

"And."

"Well he's you boyfriend and I'm guessing the old fallen ghosty kings will want the best for their sister in law."

"How would you know I'd be their sister in law?"

"Because you and Jason will definitely get married, and have kids. They're gonna have the beauty and charm speak and badassness from your side, and the lighting and fluffy soft babyness from Jason."

"What?"

"Well if they go after Jason, they'll look all perfect and 'I can beat you up in a second' look on the outside, but great fuzzy geeks on the inside. If they go after you, they'll look all proper and fragile in the outside but badass and amazing on the inside."

"My boyfriends badass, badass for a panda bear."

"More like a puppy."

"Nah, pandas more accurate."

"Actually you're right."

"I'm always right, Jackson."

We were a smudge away from dying when something extraordinary happened. A billion shots fired from the sky, vaporizing the army. I knew who it was right away.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Nice to see you, the gods really are in my favor!" 


	9. REDVINES

━━━━━━━☆Harry☆━━━━━━━

"Thalia!" Percy yelled. "Nice to see you, the gods really are in my favor!"

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

We followed Thalia and the girls that were introduced as the Hunters of Artemis. They liked Hermione but Ron and I were given "the eye." I never thought a group of young teen girls could be so scary and I faced Voldemort!

We stopped in front of an old, abandoned building, the floors creaked as we walked inside. There was a couch and some chairs. A cabinet and some other things. What caught Harry's eye was the giant, decapitated head that hung from the wall. "This is our hideout." Said Thalia. She took something from a nearby cabinet. "Twizzler?" She asked, offering them to me and Ron.

"No thanks." We said together "Im more of a redvines guy"

Thalia stared us down "Take. One. Or. Else" She growled.

I slowly took one, as Ron brought it to his moth he quietly sobbed "I'm sorry Red Vines. have betrayed you. I am unworthy of your tastiness."

Thalia laughed, "I just love changing Redvine people into Twizzlers"

"What do you want you horrid bitch!" Ron said through sobs. Surprisingly, Thalia laughed.


	10. Hugs Are Cute

━━━━━━━☆Percy☆━━━━━━━

After a good nights sleep everything becomes clearer. This was especially true for the three little dumplings.

"BLOODY HELL! HARRY DID YA SEE THAT! IT WAS BLOODY MAD! BLOODY MONSTERS! DID YA PUT FIRE-WHISKEY IN MY FOOD! BLOODY HELL!"

Honestly it was hilarious, I'm sorry.

"Harry... Harry..."

Hermione was in a calm position, her voice betraying no fear. Except once you looked into her eyes, you could see something wild, born out of fear of the unknown. 

Harry was doing even worse than Ronald McDonald, which was saying something. He sat on the bed he had borrowed and just stared into emptiness.

Back at Nico's Dream Palace he acted, like what a hero would act. Confident, brave I guess, and your generic "Chosen One" package.

But here right now, I finally realized, this is a 15 year old kid. Yes he himself was only 17, but he had been the hero of two wars. He's seen more death than most people would in three lifetimes. 

Harry however, had watched a friend of his die in front of him not even three months ago. War was just starting, it was a new thing for anyone under 20 in the wizard world.

War was a scary thing, especially for someone who's never seen it before.

I nodded at Hermione and she went to drag Ron into the little kitchen/living room where the hunters were.

I sat down by Harry, this was going to be awkward but no one knew fear better than me, except maybe Kronos when Luke killed him! Ruining the moment? Sorry.

"You know, the first time I saw actual monsters, I was driving to a camp. This big guy with horns, he was actually there, showed up and flipped my car."

Harry didn't move. I continued.

"He ripped off the top of my car and vaporized my mother. After that I killed him with his own horn. My mother was okay though, she didn't die, just kidnapped by the god of death. Happens every once in a while. Anyway, what I'm saying is, you get used to it, it's not as bad as it seems."

He looked at me. "Who are you, you aren't even the slightest bit frightened by... by those monsters. And now you're telling me this is a normal thing and you get USED To IT!"

I may have revealed just a teensy bit of too much info."

He began to cry, but don't worry, fluffy baby Percy swooped in. I hugged him, you know the comforting kind of hug. The hug you want when the world goes to shit and everyone you love is dead or close to dead. I wish I got those hugs more often. I have more dead friends than live friends.

He buried his face in my shoulder. I saw Piper watching from the doorway with a sad smile.

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

"That was nice, what you did for Harry."

"What? Oh!" I looked up from where I was washing dishes with a giant water fist.

"Ya, who am I to deny a hug to someone who really need one."

"You know, when I first met you, I couldn't understand what Annabeth saw in you. Now however..."

"What do you mean 'what Annabeth saw in me' Hazel thought I was a Roman god in disguise." He laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Kelp Head. You just ruined the moment, congrats."

We watched the dishes in silence for another forty minutes when...

"Were you flirting with me?" My head shot up as I asked Piper.

"Oh brother of mine," she sighed. "You really do have seaweed for brains."

━━━━━━━☆Harry☆━━━━━━━

I had been avoiding Percy, seeing how he was looking for me, it was kind of a hard task. We had to go to the place of the Dementor Attack and stuff for Piper to gather some evidence.

The hug, honestly, felt nice even though I hated to admit it. I was wrong about Percy, ya he's really weird, but not evil genius imma kill your family weird.

I was avoiding Percy mainly of guilt. I had after all accused him of being a murderer working for Voldemort.

Finally, I swallowed my guilt and dragged my butt over to where Percy was by the door saying goodbye to Thalia.

"There you are, Harry! Now get your ass out there onto my flying Pegasus, were about 16 hours behind schedule!"

Percy either didn't think the hug was a big deal, or pretended it wasn't.

We boarded our magical transport, Ron with a bag after last time, and left to a magical kingdom. Or the next town over works too.

"Oh great, this place brings back great memories." I spit as we landed right in front of Privet Drive.

Then, a big looming form emerged and charged at me.

"Get off my lawn you freaks!"

"Sir, do you mind if we park here?"

"Get off my lawn freaks before the neighbors see you!"

"Thank you so much sir, it's hard to find parking for Pegasi around the mortal world."

Percy jumped off BlackJack with a huge lopsided smile, Piper was rolling in her seat, Hermione snorted and Ron was green.

"You little!"

The next thing I knew, I was blacked out on the snow.

━━━━━━━☆Percy☆━━━━━━━

I didn't see the snow shovel until Harry was on the ground. Vernon was pulling him by his ear and yelling at his unconscious body. Too bad Vernon didn't see Riptide until she was in full form and at his neck.

"Touch him again... I dare you..."

I dare you might have been the wrong choice of words seeing as how the next thing he did is kick Harry. 

Things were not going to end well.

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

"What happened" Asked Nico, dressed as a cop. Little did the neighbors know, the police and medics swarming around Vernon's body were actually dead skeletons clouded by the Mist.

"He fell out of the window." I replied calmly.

"How many times?" Asked Nico waving at Vernon groaning.

"I lost count?"

"About 32 times," Will answered Nico's question, walking over to us with a limping Harry.

"How can you tell? You were mending Harry?"

"I'm a doctor." The son of Apollo replied kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"Gross" Nico smiled.

"Please don't have sex right now!" I snorted.

"Please do," Piper smirked, walking up with popcorn.

"Don't use that language, we have children present!" Hermione scolded and pointed at Ron who was still rolling around laughing.

"So... Piper charm spoke him to walk out of that window or did you guys throw him out?"

"50/50"

"More like 16/16"

"How did he survive tho?"

"Have you seen that man, he's got blubber for dayssss! The walrus' called, they don't want their child back."

"Harry you okay?" I questioned. I was actually concerned. "How about you come with me."

We went behind the house, you could hear Vernon's moaning and Petunias crying.

"You okay,"

"Ya I'm fine, used to it"

"So he does this normally?!"

I could see pain in Harry's eyes. Dam I was really making the Chosen One emotional lately.

"Lemme throw that son of a Minotaur out of that window one more time! Oh Uncle Hades! Here comes Vernon Dursley!"

"Percy it's okay." He grabbed my hand as I was marching off to show justice. _Vernon Dursley! You have FAILED this Harry!_ I always loved vigilantes!

"It's... okay..."

"Harry, it's not. I had an abusive step father once too, and its not _okay._ How do you live with them?"

"I have no where else to go." My shattered heart pierced through my ribs. Who knew this was how I was going to go out. Maybe I'd be reincarnated as a rich mortal?

"You can always come live with me." I smiled, I was already imaging Harry with the Stolls, introducing them to those Wizarding Weasley gadgets.

"Thanks, but I'm planning to move in with my godfather, I just got him back."

"Well incase you change your mind, you know where to find me."

You guys knew how this would turn out. He would have to come find me about living at CHB, with Sirius... gone...


	11. A Heart to Heart with Sirius Black

━━━━━━━☆Percy☆━━━━━━━

We checked out the place where the Dementor attack had happened and there honestly wasn't much to look at. Other than a few burn marks from the spell, the place looked completely ordinary. It had turned out that the whole trip was in vain.

It was already dark outside when we got back to Grinwald place, but the place was alive with noise.

"Come on Dumbledore! Do me this one favor! I can't let the boy face this alone!" The voice belonged to Sirius, the one who looked like a hobo.

"It's too dangerous for you to leave and you know that. Harry will get all the support he needs from Mr. Weasley who will accompany him to the court room. Sirius, Harry needs you alive more than he needs you at a basic hearing." Percy had yet to hear Dumbledore raise his voice. Even in tough times, he was the rock that held everyone together.

Everyone fell silent when they walked into the room.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Asked Mrs. Weasley from where she stood, chopping up some vegetables. Gods I can't stand celery. I'm fine with everything else but celery just isn't it.

Piper smiled sadly. "It was a dead end but I'm confident I can work some magic to make them see past everything. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll lie down. My charmspeak works best when I'm well rested."

Harry looked at Sirius. "It's okay if you're not there. I understand. It's no your fault."

"Kid..."

"I think I'll clock out too. You coming Ron."

Ron kissed his mom goodnight on the cheek and followed Harry up the stairs to their shared room. Hermione followed not far behind.

I was the only one left in the room.

And boy was it awkward.

"It's okay Mr. Black, I'll look after him."

I was just trying to be nice. I felt bad for him, really. I couldn't imagine what it felt like to be locked away from the outside world. But apparently kindness is something Mr. Serious couldn't appreciate.

"You?" Sirius laughed. "I reckon that YOU'RE the one he needs protecting from!"

I don't know why, but this simple statement really seemed to annoy me. The faucet started to leak.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it! I didn't even know I was a wizard until a few days ago! How could I be working with my evil grandfather if I didn't even know about him!"

"I doubt you've never realized you were different. Is blowing up toilets just a normal thing that happens in America? No. I reckon you've been working with the Dark Lord this whole time and hide behind your "I'm only 17" mask." The faucet was now flowing.

"Exactly! I'm only 17! Do you realize how wrong it is to accuse a teen of being evil and working with a genocidal maniac!"

"That genocidal maniac is your blood! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"That's funny coming from you! Wasn't your family working with Voldemort?" The sink exploded.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to me and took my hands in hers. "It's okay child, you can calm down. Let your guard down. No one else here blames you for being born into the wrong family." There was a kindness in her eyes and she reminded me so much of my mother. I took a deep breath and the rage dissappeared. The water pressure was back to normal. "You're just another victim of this war."

It was funny how still, no one knew I was a demigod. They had seen so much in a span of a few days and still didn't understand.

The werewolf guy ran over to Sirius. He whispered something to him but he was a lousy whisperer.

"He's just a boy Sirius. You can't project all your anger on him. It's not right."

"I don't care, if it's Harry's life at stake I don't mind being the villain of his story."

I couldn't stay mad at him long. After all he was doing it all to protect his godson. He was stressed and had no idea who to trust. War brings out the worst in all of us.

Nonetheless, I wasn't looking for a fight. I've had enough of those.

"It was wonderful but I think I'd rather go to sleep. There's a big day ahead isn't there."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him sadly. "Are you sure child? We'd love to have you here."

"No I'm sure. I have to call my girlfriend anyway before she gets mad." I smiled. I really couldn't wait to see Annabeth again. Even if it was just through a hologram, seeing her storm born eyes could turn any bad day around for the better. She truly was the best of me.

"Well, while you were gone me and the twins cleared out an extra room just for you. I had them bring your stuff too so just remember who to blame if anything mysteriously went missing."

I laughed. Fred and George would really like the twins. Maybe one day when all of this was over, they could meet.

I climbed up the stairs, looking for my new room. During the whole debate with Sirius, Dumbledore had stayed silent. Now he was looking at me with a curious intent. He knew about Chiron and Camp Half-Blood but, how much did he know exactly?

The room I had been moved to was exactly the same as Harry and Rons, except without the boys and various things strewn across the floor it seemed a lot more depressing. At least this one had a bathroom attached to it which would serve my purpose just fine.

I filled the sink with water, formed a little rainbow, tossed a coin in, and muttered an incantation. It didn't work. I tried again thinking I did something wrong. After the fifth attempt I gave up. I knew that Annabeth was probably busy running after her cousin in Boston but I really wanted to see her.

You know, I always wished us half-bloods could use phones. It would be so much easier to just call Annabeth and leave her a message instead of making a sacrifice to the goddess of rainbows everytime I wanted to talk to my girlfriend.

Phones were secure. Rainbows weren't. Who's to say that Iris hasn't been spying in on every one of our conversations. I'd much rather have the FBI hear me confess my love to my Wise Girl than a hippie goddess.

I was on my way, sulking to my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

It was Sirius.

"If you want to yell at me some more, can it wait till morning? I'm really not feeling it right now."

Serious didn't laugh. His name really did fit him.

"I came here to apologize, for the way I acted. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't bear the guilt of not being there for Harry so I lashed out at you. He's the only family I have left and the thought of the Dark Lord getting him is too much. I wasn't there for him growing up so I want to be there now."

"I get it, my dad wasn't there for me growing up but, he had his reasons. It sucked, I won't lie, but his absence made me the person I am today. I can't image what I'd be like if he had been there. All that's important now is that you're there for Harry in the long run, even if it means sitting out sometimes."

"You know what kid, are you sure you're 17? You seem mighty wise sometimes."

"I wouldn't go as far as calling me wise, maybe experienced? Highschool is a real bitch to those it considers broken."

"Well I'm glad Harry now has someone experienced to look up to. His life has been shy of good role models."


	12. A Court of Wizards and Witches

━━━━━━━☆Harry☆━━━━━━━

I woke up early the next morning to the scent of fresh French toast. Although it was only 5am, Grinwauld Place was buzzing with the voices of the Order. I quickly changed and ran downstairs, no way was I going to let them hold another meeting without me.

When I ran downstairs however, there was no meeting going on. Most of the Order was sitting around a table and just, laughing. It seemed out of place almost. With the threat of Voldemort looming high, there hadn't been much time for joy. Percy was in a deep conversation with Sirius which I hadn't expected from them, but when he saw me he got up.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Ummm," How was I? That was a good question that I honestly didn't know the answer to. I felt almost numb, as if everything that had happened in the past week was nothing more than a dream. "I'm fine. A little nervous I guess."

"That's good, you should be nervous. It means your minds working like it should." He smiled and ruffled my hair and I didn't really mind. He took his hand away and shoved it into his pocket.

"Anyway... tell me what happened yesterday."

Percy was there with me so it was a little weird for him to be asking. Then again, this was Percy. "Well, we flew to Privet Drive..."

He cut me off. "Flew on what?"

I distinctly remember flying on something big and hairy but that was impossible. "On brooms obviously. Ron threw up off the side."

Percy seemed lost deep in thought for a second. "Hmm, and what happened at Privet Drive?"

"My uncle, I think something happened to him." I couldn't explain it. Even though it had only happened yesterday, my mind seemed foggy. Almost as if a certain _mist_ was blocking out my memories."

"He fell down, tripped out of a window. Only once. Don't worry though, the best doctor I know is looking after him. Hes sort of a _god_ when it comes to medicine." Percy smiled at me again, this time there was no warmth behind it.

"Why are you asking me these weird questions."

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're really okay, after yesterdays trauma and all." Something was going on but I was too out of it to place my finger on it.

That's when Mrs. Weasley broke the awkwardness and called me over.

"Harry darling, come and sit. You're going to need a lot of energy today and I have the perfect solution for that." Her solution was a whole royal breakfast. My skinny ass could not.

Snape rarely showed up to Grinwauld place, especially since he always happened to get dog shit in his shoes on every visit. But today he was sitting with the rest of the Order. Sirius must have promised to behave.

Something patted me on the back. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Harry!" He was awfully loud for 5 am. "You ready for today buddy? After your appeal I promised to take you, Ron, and Hermione to get ice cream sundaes at the Boars Head! How does that sound?"

"Oh... well thank you Mr Weasley. You don't have to do that."

"I insist Harry, Molly keeps adopting more and more children and this is the least I can do for them."

"Can you blame me Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley hit him on the behind with a spatula. Something I wish to erase from my memory. "Every child deserves a good family."

Thankfully I had finished my breakfast and got out of there as fast as I could. I darted up the stairs and practiced what I would say to the jury with Hermione and Piper before Mr. Weasley told us it was time to go.

The journey to the Ministry was quite uneventful, although we did apparate into a toilet which wasn't the most pleasant. Percy somehow didn't get his shoes wet but I didn't question it.

Then things got a little crazy.

A stumpy little man ran up to Mr. Weasley. He was sweating. "Oh Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry."Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not, I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it — an urgent message came ten minutes ago —"

"I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley. 

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing — they've changed the time and venue — it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten —" 

"Down in old — but they told me — Merlin's beard —"Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp, and leapt from his chair."Quick, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!" 

So we ran, Mr. Weasley leading the charge. We ducked into a hallway, ran down another hallway until we got to a dead end. Only it wasn't a dead end, it was an elevator. 

"Come on kids — quick! File in!" We stood there in the smushed in elevator for a while as it slowly moved down to our floor. The second it opened, Mr. Weasley grabbed my arm and ran.

We ran down a few more hallways as Mr. Weasley counted off. "Courthouse 7... Courthouse... Courthouse 9... Aha! Courthouse 10!" 

He straightened my collar as I took a few deep breaths. "Alright — Harry and Piper in, Perseus," He pointed at an old crusty bench. "Sit."

"Aren't — aren't you guys coming with — ?" 

"No, no, we're not allowed. Just the defendant and their lawyer. Good luck!" 

I swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle, and stepped inside the courtroom. 

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

The large dungeon we had entered seemed familiar. It was the one I had seen in Dumbledore's memories, during Sirius's trial. The stone walls were dark and dimly lit by torches. In the shadows I could see the shapes of wizards and witches although I couldn't see any of their faces. The courthouse looked like a poorly built Minecraft throne room. Yes, I know what Minecraft is. I might have lived under the stairs but I'm not _stupid._

When we walked in, the court was alive with voices but as soon as the door swung closed behind Piper, an eerie silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom."You're late." 

"Sorry," said Piper confidently. "We didn't know the time had changed."

The voice softened. "Of course, of course. No need to apologize. Please, take your seats." 

Piper stalked up to the front but someone stopped me as I tried to follow her. They turned me around and pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was covered with chains which I had seen spring to life and bind the person sitting in it in Dumbledore's memory.

When I sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked rather threateningly but did not bind me. Feeling rather sick I looked up at the people seated at the bench above, where Piper had disappeared to.

There were about fifty of them, some looking down at me with disapproving glares, others with frank curiosity. They wore plum colored robes with a silver W on the side of their chests. 

In the middle of the bench sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. The last time I had seen him, he was wearing a bright green bowler hat but he seemed to have disposed of it today for a wizards hat. On one side of his sat Piper, her hair in two braids she smiled warmly at me. On the other side of Fudge sat a witch but her face was covered in shadows. I gulped. She did not give me the same warm smile Piper had.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present — finally —let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row. 

An eager voice I could swear I recognized rang back down the row. "Yes sir!"

I leaned against my chair to see who it had belonged to. At the end of the first row bench sat Ron's older brother, Percy. I looked at him expecting some form of recognition but none came. He stared down the piece of parchment under his nose, the quill in his right hand slightly trembling. 

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging,Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic;Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Under secretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —" 

"— Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind me. I whipped my head around so fast, I practically broke my spine. 

Dumbledore was gliding along the floor in his long midnight blue robe. His expression was calm as usual. He never seemed to show any negative emotions.

The members of the court were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked about as red as a tomato. "Dumbledore. Yes. You — er — got our — er — message that the time and —er — place of the hearing had been changed, then?" 

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However,due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." 

"Yes — well — I suppose we'll need another chair — I —Weasley, could you — ?"

"Oh no worries." said Dumbledore pleasantly. He gave his wand a little flick and a chair appeared out of thin air.

That's when it hit me like a semi, the reason the hearing had been changed was to make sure Dumbledore didn't show up. It was rigged against me from the start. The Ministry was doing everything in its legal power to keep me out of Hogwarts. That feeling of belonging that had begun to grow in my chest disappeared without a trace. No one wanted me.

"Let us move on to the charges." said Fudge shuffling his notes, he had not been counting on Dumbledore appearing. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

He stopped for a second. "You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at me over the top of his parchment. 

"Yes." 

"You received a warning from the Ministry for using magic three years ago did you not?"

I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. "Yes, but — "

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge. 

"Yes, but — " 

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?" 

"Yes, but —" 

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?" 

"Yes, but —" 

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?" 

"Yes," I was starting to get angry, "but I only used it because we were —" 

The witch covered in shadows next to Fudge cut across him in a booming voice."You produced a fully fledged Patronus?" 

"Yes, because —" 

"A corporeal Patronus?" 

"A — what?" I hated court. 

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes," I was beginning to feel desperate. "it's a stag, it's always a stag." 

"Always?" boomed the witch. "You have produced a Patronus before now?" 

"Yes, I've been doing it for over a year —" 

"And you are fifteen years old?" 

"Yes, and —" 

I didn't understand why they never let me finish a single sentence. I looked up at Piper and Dumbledore but neither met my gaze.

"You learned this at school?" 

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the —" 

"Impressive," said the witch, staring down at me, "a true Patronus at that age . . . very impressive indeed." The witches and wizards around her broke out into a chorus of voices.

"SILENCE!" yelled Fudge. His face was getting red again. "Whether or not this boy can produce a fully fledged Patronus makes no difference to his case. In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

The wizards and witches who had just been on my side not even a moment ago were nodding along in agreement. To put it simply, it pissed me off. My head was still a little cloudy so I don't remember what exactly irked me to speak out of turn. 

"I DID IT BECAUSE OF THE DEMENTORS!" 

That silenced them.

"Dementors?" Said the witch in surprise. "What do you mean, boy?" 

"I mean there were two dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the court, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this." 

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" The witch said in surprise. "I don't understand —"

"Don't you Amelia?" Fudge laughed. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. "The boy is obviously lying and thought that dementors would be the perfect cover story seeing as how Muggles can't see them. Highly convenient, highly convenient . . . so it's just your word and no witnesses. . . ." 

"I'm not lying!" I said loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. This was starting to become to much. My head started spinning. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it."

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story —" 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting Fudge mid sentence which he did not appreciate. "Actually there was a witness, other than Dudley Dursley of course."

"We haven't got time to listen to more." Fudges smile had turned upside down. "I wanted this dealt with quickly. So, there we have it folks. The boy is very obviously guilty. Down to his bones. For his crimes against the Ministry I expect the highest form of punishment for a minor in his position which is expulsion from Hogwarts and banishment from the Wizarding World for life — "

"NO!" Piper's voice cut through the courtroom like a knife. She was standing up now and a strange pink mist seemed to surround her. "Harry Potter is innocent, and I know this because I was the witness."

The courtroom fell into chaos.

Thinking back to that night I remembered her standing there, watching me face the dementors. But her whole existence seemed surrounded in a cloud. As if those memories weren't real, as if they were sew-ons. Still, I remembered her. There's no way my memories could be fake.

"And why should we believe you?" Fudge sneered at her. "Harry would have mentioned you if you were truly there. So I repeat my question, why should we believe you?"

"Because," Piper took a deep breath and the pink aura surrounding her intensified. No, what was I thinking. There was no aura. "I _need_ you to _believe_."

Fudge laughed, obviously not in a very believing mood. "Let's put this to a vote now shall we? All voting not guilty stand up."

No one stood up.

Fudge turned back around, an obvious smirk playing on his face. "As you can see, the defendant is obviously guilty. Case clo—"

"I believe."

In the back of the last row stood a woman. I had seen her before but now I couldn't understand how I could have missed her. She had perfect blonde hair that matched her porcelain skin. Unlike the rest of the witches and wizards who donned plum colored robes, she wore a green blouse with sheer sleeves. Definitely a Slytherin in her Hogwarts years. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. 

"Fine," Cornelius Fudge laughed, he had turned around to face me. "We have one. I'm sorry to disappoint you young boy but it seems you expulsion from Hogwarts is im—"

Like magic, one by one, the witches and wizards all around started standing up. The only one left sitting had been the Fudge. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You wanted a vote, Minister? Well there you have it."

Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and then said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well . . . cleared of all charges."

Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand, and causing his chair to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all." 

And without looking once at me, he swept from the dungeon. 

━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━

When I had finally come to my senses and got out of my chair, the courtroom had already been cleared of everyone except Piper and the strange women in the green. As I was walking towards the door I heard a snippet of their conversation.

"Thanks mom, I don't know how I could have gotten out of that without you."

"Who other than your mother to give your charmspeak a little boost. You are my second favorite daughter after all."

Strange. I didn't know Piper had a witch for a mom. Maybe that's why she was so good at convincing others. However she definitely didn't seem to have any magic powers beyond that. Maybe she was a half blood? Even then she should have full witch powers or none at all like a squib, right? I didn't think anything else of it.

I pulled open the huge metal door and outside on the bench sat Percy and Mr. Weasley, just as we had left them. 

"See!" Percy grinned and waved his hands around like a crazy person. He must have spent too much time sitting on that bench. "I told you Piper was the best! Everything worked out just fine!"

"Yeah," I smiled and that's when it hit me. I was going to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. "It really did."


	13. The Wand Chooses the Demigod

━━━━━━━ Percy ━━━━━━━

Finally, it was about to get interesting.

The legal mumbo jumbo and exposition was over with, it was time to get some real adventure into my system. To see some magic!

By adventure I of course mean my school supply shopping.

BUT FOR WIZARDS!

The funnest part about school was always picking out your supplies, and since I got expelled a lot I had lots of chances to pick out new notebooks from Walmart.

Now imagine that, with magic.

I wasn't being sarcastic when I called the upcoming day an adventure.

With all honesty I couldn't wait to go to Diagonal Alleyway. Then again I also love exploring Target.

"So you're telling me that it's an alley, with magic shops?"

"Exactly." Hermione was more than happy to give me the whole history of Digital Alley when I asked. The way she went off topic and started explaining random things to me reminded me of Annabeth. Except instead of architecture Hermione was a fan of history.

"So... is it like a black market? Can I buy a magical liver that could even withstand my ex-stepfathers drinking?"

"There is a darker side where you might find some poison maybe? But I doubt there's wizards selling livers."

"Hmm... Why not?"

"I..."

If these wizards were so powerful, after all they knew magic, why didn't they use it to help actual people? How hard is it to solve world hunger when you have the power to make anything appear? They have all these potions that can see the future so how hard would it be to find a cure for cancer? Am I thinking too deeply into this? Probably.

"Anyway, nice talking to you Hermione. I'm going to go find out when Snape wants to take me shopping." I jumped up to my feet and dipped out of the room. When I was running down the stairs I bumped into Harry who would have gone tumbling down had I not caught him.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "If you're looking for Snape he told me to tell you to meet him out front."

"Oh you read my mind. Can you wizards read minds?"

"Percy..."

"That would be creep no? Imagine you're just thinking about what you're gonna eat. And suddenly, someone knows what you're gonna eat!"

"Percy."

"I like my privacy. My mind, my rules you know? I can't imagine sharing my mind with someone. That's like sharing a toothbrush. I don't want to share my-"

"PERCY!"

I stopped. I might have gotten a little off topic.

Harry got quiet all of a sudden.

"It's just... Snape. He's... Just be careful okay?"

I put my hand on his shoulder in a very paternal fashion. "Don't worry about me Harry, I've known Severus for some time and he wouldn't hurt me."

"That's not what I meant..." But I was already down the stairs and leaving out the door. It was nice of Harry to try and warn me but I've known Severus since I first got to camp. He was an ass but that was about as far as it went.

Severus was waiting where Harry said he was.

"You ready Percy?"

"To go magic shopping? Of course I am."

Severus muttered something under his breath and waved a stick, which I guessed to be a wand. A puff of smoke circled around us. I felt like Houdini.

The next thing I knew we were someplace else. All around me stood shops decorated with bright signs. People were bustling around the streets yelling and laughing. It was a nice change of scenery from old Grims Place.

Still in awe, it was Severus' cold voice that knocked me out of my trance.

"Do you have your list?"

I blinked at him repeatedly to get across the point that I did not, in fact, have a list. I didn't know there was a list. You'd think that since there's only one magic school in all of the UK that school supply shops would just know what you need. Since it's just one list. You know? But of course, wizards I was beginning to realize, were a little slow on the uptake.

Severus rummaged around in his bag and took a piece of parchment out.

_First-year students will require:_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wearOne Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon hide or similar)One Winter Coat (Black, silver fastenings)Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_   
_Other Equipment1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._   
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Hmm?"

"It says here, _First-year students will require._ I'm not in first grade."

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to a magical school?"

"Technical-"

"Camp Half-Blood does not count."

"...no"

"So, that means you've got to start from the basics. Can't throw you into the deep end if you don't even know what water is." Severus had a point. But I didn't like it so I decided to ignore it.

"But that means I'll be with a bunch of first graders!"

"Think of it like being held back."

"How am I supposed protect Harry when I'm learning the ABC's!"

Severus sighed. "I don't know Percy, alright? I didn't want to bring you into this at all. It's way too dangerous for someone who doesn't even know how to disarm their opponent to fight against someone who can kill you with one world. I told Dumbledore that you didn't deserve to be dragged into anything else again but he... He keeps..." He trailed off.

"He keeps what?"

"Nothing Percy. Here," He placed a heavy purple satchet in my hands that clinked whenever it moved, "Go over to that place selling wands over there. Tell the guy you're a new student and he'll know what to do. I'm going to go look around for some potion materials, I'm running low. I'll come get you when I'm done."

Severus looked distraught so I did what he said, not wanting to bother him anymore. As I was walking towards the wand place I heard him mutter under his breath. _"He keeps sending out kids to die."_

Something smelled fishy and it wasn't yesterday's lunch. Dumbledore seemed like the good guy, after all how evil could a grandpa in a white beard be. But what Snape had said really didn't sit well with me. I knew better than anyone that nothing was ever black and white, but I couldn't believe that Dumbledore had a mean bone in his body. No. I did believe it. It was for Harry's sake that I didn't _want_ to.

Enough of that. Maybe I was just looking into things too much? Maybe...

As he stepped into the shop, which read Ollivanders, a tinkling bell rang through the little building.

"Oh hello!" said a voice coming from behind a stack of little boxes. I tried to find the person who it belonged to but there was no one in sight. As soon as I turned around however, a small old man with great bug pale eyes was behind me. I couldn't help but to reach for Riptide.

"Now you won't be needing a pen here. We write with quills in the Wizarding world."

I faked a laugh and put Riptide back in my pocket where she belonged.

"So, what are you here for? Can't say I've ever seen you around?"

"It's my first year here at Hogwarts, I'm looking for a wand?" It felt stupid coming out of my mouth.

"Oh really? How peculiar, peculiar indeed." He started circling me like a vulture. He reminded me of that weasel guy from Frozen that tried to kill Elsa. No not Hans, the other one.

"Yeah... I just found out that I'm a wizard and I hear you're the best wand salesman in town."

At that his eyes lit up. "Of course of course, I have something here that I think would be perfect for you."

He ran to the back of the shop and reemerged with a box identical to the rest. He opened it and there lay a cool piece of wood. That's the only way I could describe it, wood.

"Give it a little spin." He said, handing the stick to me.

I drew the Disney Channel logo and the stick flew out of my hand and stuck to the ceiling.

"Hm... maybe I got the measurements wrong?" Said Ollivander, more to himself than to me.

He came back again with a pile of boxes full of sticks.

"What did you say your name was boy?" He asked me, handing me another, lighter stick. This one caused an explosion of lightning that seemed very dangerous.

"Perseus Jackson. Most people call me Percy." He handed me another stick which sent some papers on the shopkeepers desk flying.

"Jackson... never heard of a Jackson. Are you from a Muggle family?"

"Well, my grandfather was a pureblood so not really." That's the one thing I remembered about Voldemort other than the fact that he had no nose. He was a pureblood trying to exterminate muggles and muggle-borns.

"Hmm. Peculiar indeed. What was the grandfathers name you speak of?"

"Umm... You wouldn't know him, he's American."

"So he went to Ilvermorny?" He passed me another wand.

"Sure..."

We went through dozens of boxes, none of which produced a dangerous reaction that seemed to please Ollivander. I was getting a little more than impatient.

"Uh, I'm done with this!" I yelled, throwing my latest wand at the wall. I could hear some plumbing start to bubble and a box in the corner of the shop rumbled.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, sorry about the wand. I'm sure it's not broken."

"Not that, how did you make that box move."

"Oh? I..." Now this was a pickle. "I guess I got mad and my magic made it move?" Then again I was a wizard, wasn't I supposed to do weird, unexplainable things.

"Hmmm, do it again."

"What?"

"The box, make it move again."

I didn't know how I made the box move so I focused on a faucet in a nearby bathroom and tried to make it explode. The box shook again.

Ollivander ran towards it and grabbed it. He pulled out a stick that didn't look like any of the ones before, I had become an expert on sticks in the past fifteen minutes. He came over to me and read the label.

"Peculiar. A wand crafted from the wood of a laurel tree, specifically one which had been turned from the naiad Daphne by Eros. Or so the myth told." Great, just like me to get a stick with some Greek mythological meaning. "Kraken tooth mixed with siren heartstring core, straight from the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. I didn't even know such a wand existed let alone in my shop." Thanks dad. "Give it a wave, Percy."

This time the wand didn't explode, instead it released a humming noise, the sound of the Sea.

"It seems the wand has chosen the wizard."

No, I thought to myself, the demigod.


	14. The Three-Fourth Blood

━━━━━━━☆Harry☆━━━━━━━

I was walking down a long winding corridor that seemed to never end. The walls were so close that I had to walk sideways.

"Harry."

The voice echoed around the long hallway but I kept on going. I could feel that I was almost there.

"Harry."

I saw it. A door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard I pulled.

"Harry!"

I turned around. The face staring at me was familiar, too familiar.

Cedric smiled at me, "It wasn't your fault Harry. You did everything you could. Now you have to let me go. . . better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train. . . ."

Cedric's face changed shape and started to resemble something more... Weasley.

"Harry! We're going to be late!"

That awoke me completely.

Ron was standing over my bed, already dressed and brushing his teeth. He had a worried look on his face. "You were mumbling something, it was Cedric again wasn't it?"

I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head down. After a while I popped back up. "It doesn't matter now. We can't miss the train again."

There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what I heard as I dressed at top speed, Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs with the result of hurtling them straight into Ginny and knocking her down two flights of stairs into the hall.

Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS!"

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Hermione came hurrying into the room just as I was putting on my pants. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"I brought Hedwig for you," the owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage, "are you ready yet?"

"Nearly — Ginny all right?" I couldn't find my glasses and my scar was burning.

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now MadEye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here,otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.

"Why?" this was starting to irritate me. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in? Anyway, isn't Percy supposed to be my new bodyguard?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch. "But if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train. . . ."

"I'M WAITING FOR YOU LOT!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. Hermione helped me quickly pack all my robes and books into a suitcase.

"You knew we were leaving early in the morning, why didn't you pack up last night?"

"I..." I trailed off. After all she was right, I am kind of dumb.

That's when Percy bust into the room, his hair ungroomed and a toothbrush between his teeth. "Hurry up, she scares me."

Downstairs it was even more chaotic than it had initially seemed. Mrs. Blacks tapestry thing was howling in rage and Mrs. Weasley was howling right back.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS ! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage. . . . Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A large black dog had taken its place on my right side. I scratched it's head and he seemed to really enjoy it. He even tried to roll around and get some belly rubs but Mrs. Weasley shooed him off.

"Come on Molly, no one would recognize me. And Albus doesn't need to know." The dog had dissapeared and I realized I was now patting my godfather on the back. I quickly pulled my hand to my chest.

"Oh fine!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, rolling her eyes dramatically. I started to understand where Percy got his attitude from. "But be it on your own head."

The black dog returned again, wagging it's tail happily. It followed the Weasley's out the door. I looked back at Grimoire Place. Can't say I would miss it. I gave one final middle finger to ol Mrs. Black and closed the door behind me.

"Where's Tonks?" I asked once I walked down the steps of number twelve, which vanished as soon as I turned around to look at it.

"She's right up over there." Mrs. Weasley pointed to an old lady with white hair and a hunchback. Her shawl covered her face but I could practically feel Tonks smirk under it.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we,Molly?" she added, checking her watch.

"I know, I know. But MadEye wanted us to wait for Strugor. I don't know why Arthur couldn't get us some flying cars from the Ministry. How Muggles travel, I will never understand."

The walk to the Platform was uneventful. Sirius chased a few cats here and there and almost got ran over, but other than that, the next twenty minutes were silent.

Once inside the stationwe waited casually beside the barrier between platforms nine andten until the coast was clear, then we each leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three quarters,where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. I inhaled the familiar smell and felt his spirits soar. . . . I was really going back. . . . 

"Nice dog there, Harry!" I turned around, it was Percy running up to me.

"Oh thanks, his name is Siriu.... Puddle. Sir Puddles." I looked around but no one seemed to have caught my mistake.

"He reminds me a lot of my dog, Mrs. O'Leary. Well, she's not really my dog, she just shows up with Nico sometimes."

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look . . ."

Not far behind Percy was a man. A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a cart full of their trunks. He must have been the one who took Percy.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "Don't think we were followed. . . ."

A second later, Mr. Weasley appeared with Ron and Hermione.

"Uh! I don't understand why we have to all be separated like this. It's stupid. It's not like You-Know-Who is going to attack us in the middle of the street." Ron leaned against his cart but it slid away and he fell right on his arse.

"Do you really think the Evil Lord cares about a few Muggles? If he wanted Harry, he would even attack him in the restroom." Hermione said as she struggled to pick Ron up from the floor.

"Grandpa's a douche, isn't he. Imagine attacking a man while he's taking a piss. Not even Kronos..."

"Who?" I turned towards Percy. He was being weird again.

"Yeah.... that's my other grandpa. He was a crazy drunk." Percy started fidgeting with the collar of his robe.

"I've heard of that name, isn't that the titan from the myths?" Hermione had gotten Ron off the floor and was now trying to brush the dust off his arse.

"I'm Greek."

We all nodded like it made sense, it didn't. But after a couple weeks we knew better than to ask Percy about his life.

"How about some help over here?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

We had almost unloaded Moody's luggage cartwhen Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Hmmm..." Lupin seemed lost in thought for a while, then he turned towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look after yourself Harry. Be careful."

I nodded obediently and Lupin hugged me. I could smell something that reminded me of a wild dog on him. Is this what Percy meant when he said he could smell his "kind."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody,shaking my hand. "And don't forget, all of you, careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train. 

"Hurry, hurry!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, hugging kids at random as they ran past. I think that at some point, she had lost count of how many kids she had and just went along with it. Even Lee got some Weasley love as he tried to get on the train.

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared onto its hind legs and placed its front paws my shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved me away toward the train door hissing, "For heaven's sake act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" I called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, and then they turned the corner, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months,poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later,"and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"You know, when you guys said you take a train to Hogwarts, I thought that was wizards slang for like, something more magical." Percy was already munching on some chocolate frogs, I had no idea where he got them from.

"Oh, I forgot you were raised in a world without magic like me!" Hermione started going on a rant, explaining different methods of magical transportation. Somehow she got to the topic of Hogwarts and when she started describing the dining room, Percy put up his hand to stop her.

"I'd rather be surprised."

"Well," I clasped my hand, "Should we go find a compartment?" People were starting to give us weird looks. After all, we were just standing in front of the door talking about trains.

"Er, well..." Hermione and Ron exchanged weird looks.

"We're actually supposed to go to the prefect carriage... up front..." Hermione was looking at everything except me as she said it.

"Oh," I tried to hide my bitterness. "That's fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time." 

"It's fine. I guess it's just me, Ginny, and Percy then. No worries."

As Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off toward the engine end of the train, I felt an odd sense of loss.I had never traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron. As soon as they had dissappeared, Ginny turned towards me, an awkward expression on her face.

"Well, actually."

"No, not you too."

"I promised my friends we would hang out on the train. But I can always ditch them..."

"No, just go. It's fine." Ginny jumped up to hug me then ran off, not looking back.

Percy punched me in the arm. "Ow."

"I guess it's just me and you buddy!" He smiled a wicked smile. "Let's go find that compartment you were talking about and feast on these weird frog things!"

"Right," I said, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other.

We struggled off down the corridor,peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments we passed, which were already full. I couldn't help but notice that a lot of people stared back at me with great interest and that several of them even nudged their neighbors and pointed me out. After I had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages I remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lyingshow-off I was.

_Did people really believe all that nonsense about me? Oh, God, if they did... This year was going to be dreadful._

We had finally got to the very last carriage. I turned towards Percy, "Everything is full."

Percy peeked in through the window. "Don't be silly, there's only one girl in there. We can fit."

"I don't want to bother anyone..." Before I had finished, Percy slid the door open.

"Hey there, is anyone else sitting here?" He gestured to the seats across from the girl.

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. The girl gave off anaura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes rested on me and she nodded.

"Thanks."

After much trouble, we finally got our luggage in and settled down. The strange girl was still staring at me.

"You're Harry Potter."

I looked down at my clothes and touched my glasses and scar tenderly. "Really? Oh my, why didn't anyone ever tell me!"

Percy snorted and the girl shifted her gaze to him.

"I don't know you."

"I'm Percy" he said, holding his hand out, "Percy Jackson."

She took it and shook it violently. When she let go she studied him a little longer. "You're a halfblood."

It might have been my imagination but he seemed to turn a little red.

"He's actually a pureblood, as pure as they get. He was just raised as a Muggle because his mom was a squib."

Percy spoke up, "You're both wrong, I'm actually a 3/4 blood!"


End file.
